Can This Be Real
by Mikigotagun
Summary: (Kanda and Miranda what else can i say) On a mission with Kanda Miranda lets it slip to him she has feelings for him. After returning to the Order Kanda has to figure out if his feelings for Miranda are true or if they are just physical. It's just a story i had floating around in my head. I so love this paring that I had to write a love story about it. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just something that jumped in my head. The oddest pairing ever I think but I thought it would be good. The story line would be after the manga ends. Just a random mission that starts a romance between Kanda and Miranda.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of D. Gray Man

Can This Be Real

It was a warm day at the Order and everyone was doing their own thing. Krory was reading peacefully in the gardens. Lenalee had gone into town shopping. Lavi was doing what Lavi normally did which was taking in all that happened in the Order for later references.

Miranda stopped and looked around as she started to round the corner only to run smack into him. As she fell to the floor she then glanced up at Kanda as he turned his head "Che."

He then looked down at her "Don't you know how to walk?" Miranda started to stand up "I-I'm so sorry Kanda I didn't see you."

Shaking his head he went to push past her "If you would watch where you're going you might see people before you run into them." She bowed to him "Yes your right." He didn't pay much attention as he walked past her and continued on his way.

She watched him disappear down the hall as she shuttered to think that he could have sliced her into tiny pieces if he would have wanted to. Kanda was the only person in the Order that she was nervous to be around. His cold exterior and dark blue eyes that stared through a person when he looked at them made her tremble in fear.

As she watched his lengthy stature walk away she shook her head and continued on her way. She was in the process of trying to make it to Komui's office because he had said he had a mission to send her out on. She thought maybe the mission would be with Lavi or Lenalee.

As she continued on her way she thought about how she could make herself more useful on missions. She had to admit it had been almost a year that she had been at the Order. She had helped out on many missions but she wanted to do more. She wanted to be able to fight a little more. Everyone else could fight and she was usually on the sidelines controlling their time. But now she wanted to prove herself more.

As she got closer to Komui's office she began to straighten herself up some. She had changed her appearance some since joining the Order from the spinster look she used to dress like. She now wore her hair down and she dressed a little better discarding the long black dress she used to wear for a pair of white pants and a brown shirt.

She got to Komui's office and knocked as he said "Come in" She came in and stared at all the paperwork he had strode all over the place. He looked up "Ahhh Miranda have a seat we're just waiting on the other exorcist." She smiled slightly walking over to the couch which was the only thing in the room that was cleared off and sat down.

Just then the door opened and in he walked as she turned around her eyes widened to see it was Kanda and she started to fidget some. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch as Komui began to explain to them about what their mission was. Although Miranda didn't hear anything Komui said because she was more focused on the death glaring samurai sitting next to her she thought he was just the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on.

Komui then smiled as he clasped his hands under his chin "Alright any questions?" Miranda turned to look at him "Uh….Yeah what are we doing?"

Kanda turned his head "Che" then shook it as he looked back to her "Were you NOT listening?" he then said annoyed then whispered under his breath "Baka onna."

She coward some as she looked at Komui "I-I'm sorry." Kanda just ran his hand down his face and sighed out loud as he stood up more annoyed than before "You really want me to work with her? I mean look at her she's a blubbering puddle of emotions."

Komui pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his finger and sighed "Yes Kanda she's the only other girl we have. Lenalee is going on a mission with Lavi." He smiled at Miranda "Let's go over this again. There have been some disappearances of women around the small town of Turk. So I need you and Kanda to go investigate." Pointing his finger to Miranda "You'll be the bait and Kanda will shadow you."

Miranda began to shake all over "B-Bait? You want me to be bait?" Komui laughed as he walked around his desk "Why yes. We're going to give you a complete makeover to make you look….well like the women that have been disappearing."

Kanda just shook his head "Unbelievable." Komui then smiled widely as he said in a sarcastic tone "or we could dress you up Kanda."

Turning his head Kanda glared at Komui "Over my dead body." He then turned and walked to the door stopping before he exited "When you're done with her let me know so we can leave."

Waving his hand Komui smiled "Should be about an hour or so." Kanda scoffed and a scowl crossed his face as he walked down the hall. Miranda looked at Komui and unsurely asked "Are you sure it's a good idea to pair me up with him? I might not make it back you know if I screw up. He'll just kill me and leave my body somewhere." Her knees began to shake then.

Waving his hand Komui shrugged "Nah he wouldn't do that." Then he thought about it for a moment "Uh…on second thought maybe you shouldn't screw up then." Miranda smiled nervously as she followed Komui to another room.

He smiled widely "Okaaaay let's start on this makeover shall we?" They began with her hair by putting it a top her head and did her makeup. Then they handed her a tan colored dress which she slide on and it hugged every curve she had. Miranda felt sort of weird wearing something this tight as she walked out of the dressing room and stared at Komui with her hands to her chest.

"Uuuh do I really have to wear this? It's sort of uncomfortable." She pulled at it some "And tight."

Komui just smiled as he looked at her and knew she would fit in perfectly where they had to go "You look fine. Now let's go find Kanda."

Kanda was waiting at the dock when they walked out and he looked at her. He thought she looked a little tramped up as he stared at her "She has on too much makeup it makes her look cheap." He stated firmly as Komui started dancing around the statement "Well these are the type of girls disappearing."

Since Miranda had joined the Order a year ago Kanda had watched her progress and she was very strong and confident he thought but she really didn't think that in her own head. She thought she was weak and incapable of measuring up to all the other exorcists but he knew from the times she had held her innocence time record in progress that she was strong.

Looking her over now he didn't like the way they had dressed her up. He thought she looked like a cheap hooker. He sighed as he walked up to her and stared at her. He liked her the way she naturally looked he thought she had a very plain beauty. This way though he couldn't get used to staring at her plus the dress she had on was way too tight he thought. His eyes semi widened as his gaze trailed down her body noticing how the dress hugged every curve she had. He felt his checks flush with heat as he shook his head and averted his eyes from staring at her.

Miranda had always feared Kanda's opinion because he could be so cold and heartless at times as she stood there shaking as he stared at her. He finally turned and walked to the boat "Let's get moving." He said sternly as she walked over and climbed in and sat next to him.

As they got to the train and found their way to their seats he found himself staring at her more till he finally grabbed a napkin and handed it to her "Wipe some of that crap off your face it looks tacky." He demanded.

She took the napkin and lowered her head some as she began to wipe it off. She then looked back and he nodded as his gaze went to the window "That's better now you don't look like a painted clown." He sighed "I really hate clowns." He then lifted his hand and placed his chin in it on the window sill as he stared out and the train began to move down the tracks.

She had to admit she was nervous and feeling a little unsure of herself as she sat there in silence. Kanda was not one for small talk as he pulled the file out of his jacket and read it. It said young women had been disappearing around a certain bar. So far four of them had been taken and no one knew who or what took them. He didn't know if this was akuma or just the deranged actions of a disturbed person.

His gaze went to Miranda as she sat there hands folded in her lap and her knee was bouncing up and down. "Are you nervous?" He asked firmly seeing her knees bouncing up and down.

She nodded slightly as her head turned to the door and she looked around never making eye contact with him. You see Miranda was always nervous around Kanda because she liked him so much. He was strong, independent, very intimidating and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. He was everything she had ever envisioned in the perfect man. Only he didn't even know she was alive.

Sometimes she had went out of her way and took her life in her hands just to run into him so he would notice her. He was like a mystery that needed to be solved to her. She didn't know exactly how to talk to him so she could only frustrate him to make him notice she was there. She had asked Lenalee about him a few times because she knew Kanda so well. Lenalee had told her Kanda could be the nicest person once you got to know him but he could also be a dick when he wanted to be.

When she didn't answer his question about being nervous he just turned his head back towards the window "Che." She then slightly looked at him "Uuuuh yes I'm nervous."

He kept his gaze to the window "Don't be I won't let anything happen to you." Kanda had to admit to himself that her running into his all the time was very annoying and frustrating when she didn't talk to him. He didn't exactly know why after a year she was still jittery around him. Lenalee had told him she was coming along fine with her people interaction but from what he saw she was still the same emotional wreak she was when she got to the Order when it came to talking to him. Everyone else she seemed at ease around but he had to admit he didn't exactly give off a heartwarming welcome. He smirked slightly maybe he liked it that way though, no one getting close to him. But deep down he did get sort of lonely sometimes but that was just a show of weakness he thought as he always hardened that part of himself back up.

After the whole Alma thing when he came back to the Order he had taken a new outlook on life. He had decided to be what he was today. Not anyone else. He tried to be more open with people these days but he only found himself being the same person he used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Can This Be Real Chap.2

As the train pulled into Turk they both got off. Kanda then turned to her "You go ahead I'll follow behind you. Remember we don't know each other." Miranda nodded and headed towards the bar as Kanda followed a few yards behind her. He wanted her to get inside and to start mingling before he got there. He didn't know how that was going to go over seeing how she hated to talk to people and she was constantly nervous.

Kanda opened the door and walked in and was surprised to find she was already sitting at a table with someone as he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He didn't drink much so he just sipped it and looked around the room. As Miranda interacted with this strange man who kept pulling her closer as she pushed herself back. There was a strange feeling that can over him and he didn't know what it was. The more he watched this guy pull her closer as she pushed herself back the more he wanted to rip the guy's head off.

She came up to the bar to get drinks and Kanda stared forward realizing this was just a drunk guy trying to cop a feel. He looked at Miranda then softly said sternly "Find someone else he's just a drunk guy looking for a body to squeeze."

Miranda nodded as she walked back over and sat the drinks on the table. She then excused herself as she began to mingle again. Kanda turned the bar stool around to face the bar so he could see everyone. He scanned the room over and over but the longer he sat there the more he got convinced that maybe Miranda wasn't what this guy was looking for.

Miranda kept glancing over towards Kanda every few minutes. He looked so handsome sitting there his black hair up in its usual ponytail, wearing cotton black pants, tan boots, a white shirt with a black vest, his long tan trench coat hanging over the back of the stool where he sat, with his sword strapped to his side, sipping his drink he had been nursing for hours every once in a while. She would steal little glances as she smiled slightly to herself knowing he was there to watch over her. Kanda would notice her glace at him every few minutes but he didn't think much about it. He just hoped the person that they were supposed to catch didn't notice it.

Just then a man nudged her in the side slightly "Ahh I see you've been looking at that very beautiful man sitting at the bar."

Miranda's eyes widened a she shyly smiled "Yes he is quite beautiful isn't he?"

He motioned for her to sit down next to him "Please have a seat with me so we can admire him together. I have been watching him since he walked in. He is very unique his skin is almost like porcelain. I have never encountered a man so beautiful."

Miranda gave the man a puzzled look as she stared at Kanda "Uhhh yeah your right." The man then turned to her "But you are very beautiful too." She blushed and shied away from him slightly.

Kanda noticed the man paying special attention to Miranda and he turned slightly so not to look at them.

The man then smiled slightly "Would you do me a favor and go ask him to take his hair down? I'd like to see it flowing down on his shoulders."

Miranda thought that was a strange request but she nodded "Sure but he'll probably think I'm crazy."

The man shook his head "No he's been watching you for a while. I think he might be taken with you."

She smiled slightly "Really? You think so?" He smiled a creepy smile then nodded "Oh yes. So could you go persuade him to let it fall around his shoulders?" She thought this sounded really creepy as she got up and walked over to Kanda.

She stopped in front of him as she smiled "Kanda don't look at him pretend your flirting with me." Kanda eyes narrowed some as he nodded and she continued to explain "That man over there I was talking to seems sort of creepy but he wanted me to ask you if you could take your hair down and let it fall across your shoulders." Kanda gave her a confused look for a moment then he sighed turning to the bartender "Hey have you had any men disappear from around here at all."

The bartender nodded "Yes among the women who have disappeared they're have been four men that have disappeared also. They were very attractive looking men too."

Kanda just shook his head _'Komuiiiii so this is why you sent me'_ he thought as he turned back to Miranda realizing that Komui had sent him in as bait as well. He was pissed but he wasn't going to let that hinder this mission. So he smiled his best forced smile as he nodded to Miranda and motioned his eyes upward for her to release the string in his hair.

Miranda reached up and pulled the string as Kanda's hair fell and cascaded his shoulders. Miranda's eyes widened as she looked at him "Y-Your beautiful" She said before she realized she said it out loud.

Kanda scowled at her slightly and growled "What. Was. That!?" She backed up slightly as her eyes lowered and she softly said "It's true though you…are…beautiful." She then bowed to him and went to turn but he grabbed her wrist slightly as she looked into his piercing blue eyes that told her to be careful.

As he stared at her he had to admit after making her wipe some of the clown makeup off the Order had put on her she looked attractive right now. He then swallowed slightly and let her hand go releasing her to go back to this crazy man's table. As he watched her walk back over there he knew now that was why Komui dressed her like that. He didn't want her to get noticed he wanted him to get noticed that's why he hadn't mentioned anything about men disappearing.

She walked back over and sat down "I told you he'd think I was crazy."

The man twisted his hands in front of his chest as he squealed "He is truly exquisite. I don't ever think I've seen anyone that looked quite like him." He the smiled creepily "I have to have him."

Miranda's eyes widened "W-What?"

The man reached for a cigar in his inside pocket then put it in his mouth and lit it "I didn't mean it like that. I mean he'll fetch a handsome price on the black market."

She pushed her chair back some from the table "You want to sell him?" She then looked at Kanda as his eyes glanced in her direction he saw the distressed look on her face. He then stood up and walked over to her "Excuse me miss can I have a moment alone to talk to you?" he growled slightly as he pulled her away from the table to the corner by the door.

"What are you doing?" He snarled at her as she coward slightly "I-I'm sorry Kanda but that man wants to sell you on the black market."

Kanda gazed over at the man who was looking at him like he was a piece of fresh meat throw into a lion's den "Che". He shook his head slightly and looked back at Miranda placing his hands on her forearms and when he did she felt the heat in her body rise at his touch "Go back over there and tell him I invited you to my room."

She blushed slightly at that as she then got a worried look "I can't do that they might follow us."

Kanda smirked some "Exactly!" he was getting annoyed with the games and wanted to get this over with then his eyes narrowed at her "Go!" He said sternly as she walked back over and he cursed Komui silently in his head for getting him into this mess. Now he had to figure out how to get himself and Miranda out of this mess and take this creepy bastard down.

When she returned the man smiled at her "Well what did he say?" He asked almost excited to hear what she had to say.

Miranda then turned "I don't know you well enough to tell you that and besides what makes you think I'll help you get this guy?"

The man got a puzzled look on his face but then reached in his breast pocket and pulled out a wad of money and sat it on the table "I tell you what you help me get him and they'll be more where that came from."

Miranda stood there and bit her lower lip wondering if she looked interested enough? Or was she supposed to go for the money? She had never been in a situation like this. Most of her missions consisted of everyone else doing the work and her just turning time back.

She thought for a moment then smiled slightly and decided to play along. Kanda thought for sure she was going to screw the plan up but when she grabbed the money and stuck it in her shirt he smirked "Very well played Miranda" He whispered to himself. He was starting to see a more confident side to her as she smiled at the man and turned and walked back over to Kanda. They both turned the walked out of the bar head to a hotel across the street. Kanda went in and got a room and then they both walked upstairs. As they got to the door she got a little nervous.

"Uuuh Kanda how is this supposed to play out?" She hoped they weren't going to have to do something that she wasn't ready for. But as they got in the room Kanda looked around he figured that most of the missing people were probably taken from this hotel seeing how it was the only one next to the bar.

As Miranda sat on the bed he looked around checking everything and then he found a hole in the wall. He looked though it and it led to another room. _'Why would that be here unless he used the girls to get the guys up here then spied on them or vise a versa'_ he thought seeing the door in the other room open he turned quickly as he scanned the room. He had to think quickly as he took his jacket off and threw it across the chair. Then he unbuttoned his vest and took that off as Miranda watched a little confused.

"Uhhh Kanda?" She said nervously as he walked towards her and unbuttoned his shirt. He had come too damn far to screw this up now and this man needed to be stopped. Her eyes widened as he stopped in front of her "Stay calm" he said sternly as he then bent down and she began to move backwards in a laying position as he crawled over her bracing himself over her on his elbows and his knee. She pushed her hand into his chest to stop him as he leaned down closer.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked as her eyes widened and her voice became shaky. His hair fell down to the side of her face as he perched over her "They are watching us right now" He said in a low whisper.

Miranda began to shake being this close to Kanda. She had to admit she had dreams about this happening but not quite in this way. A terrified look crossed her face as he stared down at her.

As he hovered over her he himself didn't know what to do. I mean know he was stuck in this position and he was hoping that they would just make their move soon. But the more he stayed there the less he figured they would so he was about to lean back when Miranda figured they probably wanted them busy so she did something that surprised the hell out of him. She raised her hands to his shoulders and she took a deep breath as she stared wide eyed at him and whispered "You can hate me later." Then she pulled him down to her as their lips connected and his eyes widened also.

He had to admit she had caught him off guard and he wasn't expecting this. But as the kiss lingered her lips began to move about on his and he sighed into her mouth succumbing to her kiss. Reaching his hand over he began to caress her hair as she then became fully engulfed in the kiss. His tongue then slowly teased her lower lip as she trembled under him and when she opened her mouth to take a breath that was when he devoured her mouth sliding his tongue into her sweet moistness. She was fully under his spell right now and completely taken with him.

He had to admit he had lost all restraint as he devoured her mouth. She was there and willing to kiss him so he took full advantage of that for this charade. He knew it had to look real and at first he tried to make it look real but the more he kissed her the more he found he wanted to.

He had watched her for a year trying to fit in with everyone but when it came to him she was standoffish and very nervous. She was always alone most of the time like he was. He knew there had to be a reason why she was so afraid of him but he never understood it until now. The way she kissed him was sensual and passionate like she had wanted to do it so many times before. He never thought that Miranda felt this way about him he moved his face back some as she laid breathless under him. As he scanned her face with his eyes he could see the sheer passion she had stored inside her. As she stared at him through lidded eyes he then leaned down and teased her mouth with his by sucking her lower lip as she moaned softly in a breathless voice "More K-Kanda."

But it was then his head lifted quickly because he heard something outside. He rolled off her leaving her completely engulfed in her own passion as he stood up, grabbed his sword and went for the door.

His shirt open and bare chest showing he ran for the stairs taking them two at a time till he reached the street. That's when he saw the guy from the bar getting into a carriage as he waved to Kanda. In his mind Kanda thought that was strange till he looked up at the window '_Miranda?' _he thought running back in the hotel and up the stairs taking them two at a time again till he got to the room. When he flung the door open it was empty and she was gone. He then ran to the window where he saw two men loading her in a carriage and she wasn't moving or fighting back. Putting his foot on the window sill he jumped out the window but the carriage had already started down the road and he followed it as far as he could. The only thought in his head was he wasn't going to lose another exorcist. After the whole Allen fiasco he wasn't going to let any other exorcists get hurt or disappear.

The carriage then came to a mansion where it went through the front gate which slammed shut behind it. He scowled looking at the huge fence but it wasn't something that could keep him out. He figured he'd wait till later that night to make his move under the darkness. He could move unnoticed then so he found a place and sat next to a tree while he waited for the darkness to come.

He figured that there were probably more people in that mansion too but his first priority right now was to get Miranda out. He shook his head as he sat under the tree wondering how he let himself get so caught up in that kiss with her. He had never let himself go like that especially on a mission. But the more he thought about it the more he realized after she kissed him it was he that wanted to kiss her. He lifted his hand to his lips and ran his finger over them _'What the hell was I thinking?...I wasn't and now they have her' _he could have kicked himself at the sheer stupidity of the situation and letting himself fall for such a frivolous kiss but…was it? Instead he stood up and looked at the mansion _'I will get you out Miranda'_ he said firmly looking for a way he could go in after dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Can This Be Real Chap.3

The more Kanda sat out there the more he realized he had let that kiss cloud his judgment. Was it a mistake? Did he want to kiss her? Did he actually like her? Did he just get caught up in the heat of the moment? Did he actually know what he was doing? These were the questions that went through his head while he sat there. All his rational thinking had gone out the window and he had never done anything like that before in his life. For a moment he thought to himself that he was getting soft. But lately he had found himself thinking about what his future held and from what he saw it looked pretty lonely. Maybe once...just once in his life he wanted to feel that passion, the passion of some else lips on his. He was _after_ all only human. Her simple kiss had melted that cold exterior he had built up for so long in his life.

He sat there and thought about her '_Who is she? She's jittery, depressed, not confident, she an emotional wreak, but she's also warm and kind.'_ He then realized she was everything opposite of him. He shook his head thinking back to the first time he laid eyes on her when she got to the Order. He thought she was a complete moron and a liability. But over the past year she had proved herself in many ways. She never gave up when it came to holding the time record on even if she became completely exhausted and to him that showed strength. A strength deep inside her that was screaming to come out only she kept it hindered except when she needed to use it. He found himself sitting there thinking of her a lot then he vowed to himself he would get her out.

Later that evening under the shade of darkness Kanda made his move to the mansion. Taking the huge wall was easy for him as he just jumped over it. Finding his way through the thick trees that lined the property was easy enough to. He then saw the mansion in all its glory standing there taunting him to just come in and check the place out or tear it apart. It seemed he was in control of the situation right now. He wasn't worried because there really wasn't anything they could do to him.

Moving about the grounds under the cover of darkness he made his way to the side entrance where there was one guy standing guard. Kanda took him down with one swipe of his arm as the guy fell to the ground and he stepped over him.

Opening the door he made his way through the hallways of this huge mansion. He was trying to figure out where they would put Miranda. Making his way to the top floor he started checking all the rooms. He found a few locked and he forced them open only to find empty rooms. He figured that the guy who owed it probably used those rooms to keep the other people he had taken in. But where had they gone? Did he already sell them off?

Kanda's keen ears could pick up faint crying as he made his way down the hall checking each room. When he got to the last room on the left he out his ear to the door and heard the crying coming from inside. He then broke the lock on the door and threw it open. Inside he found her cowering in a corner as he went over and knelt before her.

"Miranda come we must go." He said grabbing her arm as she tried to stand. She got to her feet and was trailing behind him trying to keep up with his lengthy stride when he all of a sudden he stopped and turned to her. He had a confused look on his face as he began to fall slowly to the ground.

Miranda panicked as she tried to catch him "KANDAAAA!" She followed him to the ground as she grabbed onto him.

The man who owed the mansion walked into the room smiling deviously as he brought his hands to his chin like he'd just caught the golden calf "Ahhhh look at him. He is so beautiful and perfect."

Miranda was clutching Kanda tightly as she tried to pull him back from the guy. The guy reached out and touched Kanda's hair running a strand through his fingers as she yelled "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

He stood up straight and smiled showing his imperfect yellow stained teeth "I am John and I deal in the finer things of beauty." He paced some as Miranda watched him carefully still clutching Kanda as he lay unconscious in her arms "I find people of exquisite beauty and I sell them to the highest bidder." He leaned down to get a closer look at Kanda and he got a cheerful look of excitement on his face "He will bring the best price yet. Although I wish I could keep him for my private collection."

Miranda looked up at John as her eyes narrowed "He'll kill you when he wakes up."

John then turned to his men waving his hand "Take his sword and put them both in the cells below the house." He turned then stopping to take one last look over his shoulder "I have a showing tomorrow for the bidding to start."

He then turned to leave as his men started towards Kanda and Miranda began to fight them only to have one guy rear his hand back and smack her across the face. Her lip busted instantly as blood gushed from it and he frowned "No look what you made me do. The boss doesn't like it when we have to get rough with the merchandise."

Picking Kanda up and throwing him over his shoulder one guy left the room with him while the other grabbed her arm. Dragging her down the hallway kicking and screaming as they made their way to the basement. The cells were damp and cold as the guy carrying Kanda walked in and dropped him to the ground. Then the other on threw Miranda in as she struggled to get to Kanda. They then slammed the door leaving her alone in the darkness with him.

She crawled over to him and picked his head up laying it on her lap as she looked down through tear filled eyes "Kanda….Kanda…can you hear me?" She caressed his hair with her hand then dropping it she ran it along his face.

"Please Kanda answer me." She didn't know what to do as she sat there cradling his head in her lap. She thought they were done for when his head began to move and he let out a slight groan as his eyes opened and he looked up to see her tear filled eyes and her busted lip.

He remembered hearing her scream his name as he fell to the floor but what had happened after that? He sat up quickly to access the situation then looked back to Miranda.

"What happened?" He asked sternly as she started to stumble over her words "W-Well…I think they… shot you with…a…a tranquillizer dart or something."

He gave her a scowl as he stared at her then pointed to her lip as his eyes narrowed "No! I mean what happened to your lip?" He asked very angrily with a look of hatred in his eyes.

Miranda put her hand to her lip touching it "I got a little hysterical when you were knocked unconscious and one of them back handed me."

Kanda inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly as he then stood up and looked around. Miranda was worried because he had just been shot with a dart but it seemed like there were no after effects from it.

"Don't you think you should take it easy Kanda that was some pretty powerful stuff in that dart?"

He turned his head to the side "Che. My body is already getting used to it." Her eyes widened for a moment and she had to admit he was pretty amazing. His eyes scanned the cell they were in "They took my sword huh?"

She nodded as she stood up and walked over towards him "Yes."

He turned to her and looked at her lip then he reached down and ripped a piece from his shirt and handed it to her "Here put this on it. It should stop the bleeding." He said as he turned and walked over to the wall sliding down it into a sitting position. He then crossed his legs and laid his hands over his knees closing his eyes. Miranda just stared at him for a moment unsure of what he was doing then she realized he was meditating.

Looking around at their current situation she didn't think that was the best way to spend their time as she walked over "Uuuh Kanda don't you think we should try to get out of here?"

He slowly opened one eye as he looked at her "You are interrupting my meditation!" he said firmly as she stepped back some "I-I'm sorry I'll just-"he cut her off in mid-sentence as he asked angrily and annoyed "Why? Why do you always say you're sorry?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him and tears formed in them from him sounding angry. He then stood up and walked in front of her sticking his face in hers "And why do you always cower away from me? Why are you always a wreck around me but around everyone else your perfectly fine?"

She began to tremble as he kept asking her questions and she was getting more upset as she placed her hands over her ears and he bombarded her with more questions till she just couldn't take it and she yelled out "BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY BUT I JUST GET NERVOUS AROUND YOU!" She then fell to the ground on her knees as she sobbed some "Y-You're so perfect. You're confident and strong. You are everything I am not and much more. I don't know why I have these feelings because I know you could never feel the same for me. I'm pathetic and useless I'm a mere shadow to your GREATNESS!" she yelled up at him.

He stood there stunned for a moment, turning his head away from her "Che" he then looked at the ground. Sighing and then shaking his head in disbelief that she had just said that he then knelt down in front of her and placed his hands a top hers on her ears bringing them down to her side. She went to stand but only made it to her knees as she froze staring into his dark blue eyes that for a moment she actually thought she saw a hint of softness in.

He shook his head slightly as his gaze burned through her "You are not worthless or weak Miranda. You are strong and confident. I have seen it many times." He said sternly but now he knew that she felt something for him. She had just admitted it to him not that he couldn't tell with the kiss at the hotel but now she had told him.

She shook her head slightly as she softly said "No Kanda I'm a complete wreck inside."

He sat back on the floor and crossed his legs as he stared at her for a moment "So I suppose your persistence to keep the time record going when we're in trouble is that of weakness?"

She stood up and began to pace back and forth as he watched her for a moment "No!….I don't know." She then turned to him "All I know is I don't want to see any of you get hurt when you fight. If holding time is my only way to protect you guys then I'll hold it forever."

He then sighed as he placed his hands back over his knees closing his eyes to meditate "That is true strength" he stated firmly.

She stared at him for a moment then realized he was right she did push herself to gather all her strength to hold time. She sat down across from him as he meditated realizing this was the most she had ever talked to him since she had come to the order. She had always looked at him from afar because she thought he was unapproachable.

She gathered all her nerve as she asked "Kanda I would like to learn to fight more so I can help on other missions." She saw his eyes open slowly to stare at her and she slightly smiled shrugging her shoulders "C-Can you teach me?"

She watched as he closed his eyes again not saying a word. Then all he said was "Meditate" as she looked around then crossed her legs and put her hands over her knees closing her eyes.

A few moments later he opened his eyes again to see her meditating and he smirked some closing them again. He tried to meditate but the only thing echoing in his head was her yelling '_Because I have feelings for you!' _He opened his eyes looking at her again and what he saw was her beauty in strength. Admitting to himself he liked kissing her earlier to, it had intrigued him. His fist clinched together as he looked at her lip '_They will pay for that'_ he thought as he then stood up looking for a way out.

Miranda opened her eyes as she watched him walk around the cell. He was trying to figure out the best plan of attack but he needed to locate where his sword was first. Not that he couldn't hold his own in a fight without his sword it was just easier to kill riff raff with it. He could have used the innocence inside him but he wanted this to play out without having to use Mugen because lately he had found that using his innocence drained his life force more. Not to mention after what just happened with Miranda he wanted to see where this would go with her, it was intriguing to him. He had never thought anyone could have feelings for him, if you asked anyone he wasn't the most approachable, good person to start a conversation with, nor did he have a cheerful attitude. He walked around the cell a few times then placed his hands on the bars shaking them now he was beginning to get more frustrated. He realized he'd have to wait for them to come back to even make a move.

He walked back over to the wall placing his back to it he slide down into a crouched position. Miranda crawled over next to him "Kanda what are we going to do?"

Turning to her he had a fierce look in his eyes "We're going to get out of here." She stared at him for a few moments then his eyes went to her lip "Does it hurt?"

She slightly smiled "No not that much. It just stings some."

It was then a feeling came over him he'd never felt before as looked her face over with his eyes remembering that kiss from earlier. He reached his hand up to her neck placing it in the right position as he pulled her face to his. Her eyes widened as he got within inches of his face and stopped. His eyes gazing over her face once again as he licked his lips and then placed his gently upon hers. As they traded slight kisses upon each other's lips his other hand came up and he cupped her face. Coming out of his crouched position he was now on his knees in front of her now. Her face cupped in his hands as he slowly moved his tongue along her lip as she parted her lips. He slide it in and savored every part of her mouth as she began to feel her stomach tie in knots.

He had to find out, he had to know, and as he deepened his kiss he felt it. He felt his body react to her touch as she raised her hand to his chest and he exhaled into her mouth. Moving his hands from her face he slide one hand around her waist and pulled her to her knees in front of him. She felt like she was putty in his hands. Like he could mold her anyway he wanted too and with a swipe of his tongue he invaded her mouth again as she trailed her hands over his shoulders and down his biceps.

He then leaned his face back and looked in her eyes and he wondered why he had kissed her…but he knew why. His body had never reacted to anyone's touch quite like it had hers but then again he had never been touched like this before. No one would have ever dared it but she had broken that barrier with just one touch.

Stopping the kiss and leaning back "This is not the time for this. We must find a way out of here." He said looking around as he then let her go and stood up. He figured they would have to feed them soon and that would be when he would make his move.

Miranda was still dazed some as she stood up touching her lips wondering what would happen when they got back to the Order. As Kanda stood by the bars he had never really noticed it but now that he thought about it he had been watching her for a while from afar also. He would find himself wondering if she was going to run into him on certain days. He thought his frustration with her was nothing more than that. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that the frustration was his way of showing his interest in her.


	4. Chapter 4

Can This Be Real Chap.4

Kanda still dressed in his cotton black pants and his shirt that was unbuttoned sat against the wall of the cell. Miranda sat on the other side going through her thoughts of what had taken place today. First of all she had lip locked the deadly Kanda in a hotel room. Then she was kidnapped and after that he was also taken captive also trying to save her. But it was what happened after that that made her sit there and stare at him through her bangs as he sat against the wall, his shirt unbuttoned and falling to the ground on each side of him, showing of his muscular abs and stomach. He had actually kissed her and that was something she would have never expected although the ending was quite abrupt. She still felt as though there was a connection made.

Kanda also found himself glancing at her periodically through the strands of hair that hung by his face. He had put his hair back in a ponytail after he kissed her. Leaning his head forward slightly the strands would cover his eyes slightly and he could catch a glance at her. He sat there with his head forward thinking about all the times she had ran into him or sat on his jacket when he tried to get up. Shaking his head he figured he should have read the signs. Was he that out of touch with the things that went on around him? He really never cared about what went on around him unless it had to do with the mission he was assigned at the time.

A relationship was nothing he was never worried about because he only had one thing on his mind and that was to find one person. But when he found that person and they died he never thought he would ever feel anything for anyone. To tell the truth he didn't want to but since Miranda had kissed him today he was sort of having second thoughts about that part of his logic. He finally admitted to himself he had liked it and that's why he kissed her again. He wanted to feel her lips pressed against his again. He wanted to feel her touch him, human contact was never his strong point and he didn't like it much. But with her it was different, different to the point he almost didn't know how to respond to it.

As he sat there he heard the men coming that had threw them in the cell. They walked up with two plates of food as Kanda stood up and on guy looked at him "The boss says you're like the golden goose. You're going to bring a pretty price at the auction."

Kanda walked over to the bars of the cell and turned and leaned against them as he glared at the two men. Then his eyes widened as he saw his sword hanging on the other guy's belt. The guy held the sword up "Do you like it? It's my new sword courtesy of you."

Kanda turned his head "Che" Then he folded his arms over his chest "You'll probably cut your own head off trying to use it. You look to stupid to swing a sword."

Feeling that was a put down the guy pulled the sword from his belt as he began to swing it around almost taking his buddy's head off "Heeey watch it you fool." His buddy said pushing him backwards towards the cell bars.

It was then Kanda's arm came through the bars grabbing him around the neck with one and he then grabbed the sword with the other and pulled it through the bars then he dropped it to the floor in the cell.

"Mugen activate" just then red liquid came out of his forearms and formed a sword. Reaching up he hit the bars with Mugen and they fell apart as the bars fell on the guy Kanda let go of his neck and stepped out of the cell. "I told you. You're too stupid to swing a sword."

The other one went to run but Kanda grabbed him as he turned and looked at Miranda and said angrily "Which one hit you?"

Miranda's eyes widened as she pointed to the one Kanda was holding. She then realized he could have used his innocence anytime to get them out of the cell, But why didn't he? He sighed heavily as he turned the guy around and decked him sending him flying backwards "I don't approve of hitting women!"

He then picked the sword up off the floor and hung it back on his belt. He really didn't like to use Mugen if he didn't have to because lately his innocence was draining his life force. His other sword did quite well in a fight so he didn't have to use his innocence. But to get out of the cell he had to call on that inner innocence, why he hadn't done it sooner? That question still lingered in his mind. Was it because he liked being locked in a cell with her? Or was it because he wanted this mission to play out so he could catch and dispose of the disgusting pig that had imprisoned them?

He then walked over rearing his foot back and kicking the guy unconscious that had hit Miranda. Turning to Miranda he held out his hand "Come on!" he said sternly as she ran forward and grabbed his hand as he led her to the front of the house.

He then stopped and let go of her hand "Get out of here and meet me back at the hotel." She wanted to help but the man had taken her innocence off her arm as she pulled her hands to her chest "I can't help because he has my innocence."

Kanda sighed as he turned to look at the stairs "I will find it for you. Now go!" She grabbed his hand tightly as she looked at him worried "What are you going to do?" he turned to her and firmly replied "Take the place down!"

Miranda gazed up at him with a worry in her eyes "Be careful Kanda."

He just tuned his head and scowled "Che" He glanced back to her and saw the concern in her eyes as he smirked some "Go back to the hotel."

She then turned and ran as he watched her to make sure she cleared the huge fence then he looked at the stairs_ 'Alright your mine now you disgusting pig'_ He thought as he started stalking towards the stairs.

Through his ventures to find John in the house Kanda found other people locked inside rooms as he let them out and told them to leave. As he stalked through the house he kicked every door to every room open _'Where are you at you bastard?' _He thought getting annoyed with each empty room as he kicked one door open and on the desk in the room set Miranda's innocence as he walked in slowly. His eyes scanned the room as he walked over and picked the round disc up off the desk.

Just then the door closed and John stepped in front of it as Kanda turned around to glare at him "Oooh what's with the face my beauty." This man clearly didn't know who he was dealing with as he started to walk towards Kanda slowly ringing his hands in front of him.

"I found out your of Japanese descent my beauty. That explains why you are so beautiful and that also drives your price up." Kanda shook his head wondering if this guy could really be that stupid. He was holding a sword and this man was still talking about getting a huge sum of money for him. Clearly he was going to have to beat this blithering idiot to a pulp.

He hooked the disk onto his belt as he raised his sword to John's throat while he was still talking. John abruptly stopped when he felt the sword against his jugular and his eyes widened as he stared into Kanda's deep menacing blue eyes that narrowed at him.

"Are you really that stupid?" Kanda asked firmly "I should just slit your throat because you're an idiot." As Kanda stepped closer John pulled the knife he had hidden in his breast pocket out and jammed it into Kanda's stomach before Kanda realized it.

Kanda then winced and glared back into John's eyes "I really hate to sell damaged merchandise but I can't very well have you getting away." He then laughed sadistically.

Looking down Kanda took the handle of the knife and pulled it out as he glared back at John with narrowed eyes as he winced out "Seriously? This is not…your lucky day" He stated firmly as he then whipped his arm and Mugen sliced through John's throat. John fell to the floor gasping for air as Kanda stepped over him and started for the door. He knew his body would heal itself but the knife would still hurt some as he started down the stairs leaning against the rail, he deactivated Mugen. Blood coming from the wound had stained his white shirt as he made it to the huge fence, over it and down the street.

When he made it to the hotel he walked up stairs to the room door and opened it. Miranda turned just in time to see him falling as she rushed over "KANDAAA!" His regenerative power had slowed some since his fight with Skin that time in the ark. His body seemed to take a little longer to heal now because he had used so much of his life force in that fight.

She wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him to the bed and sat him on it. Laying down he looked at her and then to his belt "Y-Your innocence" he said in a strained voice before he closed his eyes.

Miranda went to work as she poured some water in a bowl and grabbed a rag. She knew about Kanda's regenerative power but he still had blood on him. She took a rag and dipped it in the water, wringing it out. Then she began to wipe the blood from his abdomen. Running her hand over his muscular abs she let her fingers trial them. She glanced up at his face and his eyes were closed as she bit her lower lip and placed her finger at the top of his abs and ran it down slowly over each one to the place where he was stabbed. Shaking her head she went back to work but before she bandaged it she saw it already healing "Incredible" she whispered aloud running her fingers over the wound as she placed the bandage on top of it.

Kanda was not totally unconscious as he laid there he felt her fingers trailing his abs. The touch of her finger tips on his skin set it on fire and he wondered if this could be real? As he felt her put the bandage over his wound. A few moments later he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes came to rest on her as she stood near the window looking out.

Looking at her all he could think was how he let her get so close in just one day. But the more he thought about it he realized she had been getting close for a year now. But it was only recently he had found out how she felt. Could she have been hiding these feelings all this time? Or was she actually trying to get his attention with her clumsiness. He rolled his head back to look at the ceiling and he realized that when she had run into him so many times he had said something to her. But any other time he would just catch her glancing at him or he found himself glancing at her periodically. He assessed his actions in his head. Why would he catch himself staring at her? Why would he wonder if that day would be the day she ran into him and he had to come up with some asshole remark to say to her? Was it because he actually liked her? He had also liked it when she kissed him and he had wanted to kiss her back.

This was something that needed a little more of his attention he thought. He closed his eyes again and laid there. A few moments later he felt a cool cloth on his head as she wiped it gently. He had to admit he was starting to like the touch of her hand but quickly he realized this wasn't something that could not happen.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist and she jumped as he opened his eyes "I'm fine" he said firmly as he sat up turned and placed his feet on the floor then let her wrist go.

She sat back in the chair and breathed a sigh of relief that he was awake. She then put the cloth back in the water as she picked the bowl up and turned to take it to the sink. But she tripped and the bowl of water went flying as she fell in his lap on her stomach.

"You have to be the most uncoordinated person I have ever met!" he said turning his head to the side "Che."

He looked down at her spread across his lap as she pushed herself up and looked at him "I'm sorry Kanda."

He put his hand up to stop her from talking "Don't say you're sorry it was an accident." As she sat on the bed next to him her head lowered. She had just made a fool out of herself again in front of him. He hated to hear her say she was sorry she was always apologizing for things she did and sometimes it wasn't even her fault they were just accidents. But she'd apologize anyway like it was her fault. Her self-esteem was as low as anyone's could get as he looked straight ahead.

"If it's an accident don't apologize for it." He said sternly as he stood up and took his shirt off. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at him then she turned her gaze away as he found another shirt in his bag and put it on. He started to button it when he noticed her sitting there with her hands clasped on her lap and her head turned. She looked like a pitiful mess and she thought herself invalid. His thoughts were starting to get the best of him as he buttoned his shirt and tucked it in.

Grabbing his sword and his bag he started for the door "Come we have to get back to the Order and report this." Miranda stood up grabbing her stuff as she ran to catch up to him in the hallway.

She started to think about the kiss he gave her in the cell as she stared at his back and gazed at his broad shoulders '_Why? Why did he kiss me?' _she didn't know and she dare not ask him about it. She thought she would just count herself lucky and forget about it for right now.

Kanda was thinking about the same thing. He had to find out for himself if there was any truth to what his body was feeling. To his surprise there was something there now he just had to figure out how to handle it.

They reached the train and got on as it pulled away from the town. She sat across form him as he stared out the window. Not a word spoken between them the silence was killing her but she dare not say a word. Kanda on the other hand was enjoying the quiet it gave him time to think.

When they returned to the Order they separated and went their separate ways not saying anything about what had happened between them. Miranda thought it was sort of odd that this was the way it would end. So she lowered her head and walked to her room. Kanda on the other hand went to inform Komui about what had taken place and maybe slice him in to bits for sending him on this crazy ass mission. It was a complete waste of his time and he was pissed he was almost sold to the highest bidder. You could hear Komui scream all through the Order while Kanda threatened him within an inch of his life.

It was two days later when Miranda was sent on a mission with Lavi and Lenalee. But no one would have expected what had happened on that mission. Miranda had been hurt not badly but she had been knocked her in the head and she had a concussion when they returned. She was put into the infirmary for a few days.

Kanda had returned from his mission when he heard what happened. It was late but he went by the infirmary to check on her anyway. As he stood at the doorway, shoulder leaned against the frame he sighed. She was lying there with her head bandaged and sleeping. He turned around and left but came back in a few moments carrying some flowers as he went in and placed them in the vase next to her bed. As he walked out the head nurse caught the back of him as he turned the corner.

She went in and looked and saw the flowers "Well I'll be damned." She said smiling to herself. They were flowers out of Kanda's own personal garden that he grew. She should know because he almost decapitated her one time when she tried to pick some. He never let anyone near that garden and he never gave anyone flowers out of it.

The head nurse sighed as she looked at the beautiful flowers "He does have a green thumb. These are such beautiful flowers." She figured that Miranda must be someone special to Kanda for him to do such a gesture. She never thought Kanda even had a heart let alone would show any remorse to anyone or even a kind gesture. But the flowers next to the bed proved her wrong as she turned and went back into her office.

Miranda opened her eyes the next morning to see the beautiful flowers next to her bed. She sat up and saw the head nurse as she smiled because they were very lovely "Thank you for the flowers they're beautiful."

The head nurse turned to her "They are not from me. If you must know Kanda brought them by last night while you were sleeping."

Miranda was surprised "Kanda?" The head nurse nodded "Yeah I didn't think that boy had a soft bone in his body but he's the one that brought them. Not to mention they are out of his personal garden. He never lets anyone have flowers out of that garden. "

Miranda looked back at the flowers and slightly blushed "They are very lovely. I'll have to thank him if he comes back by."

Kanda woke that morning in his bed as he rolled over staring at the ceiling. What in the world was going on with him? He sighed as his mind wondered back to Miranda. Lately in the past few days since they had been back he had let thoughts of her flood his mind almost daily. He sat up in bed and scratched his head as he thought about what she asked him a few days ago. She had asked him to teach her to fight some and now after her being hurt he had made up his mind. He would teach her some fighting moves if he could get her to overcome her clumsiness. This was going to be a challenge for him and he hoped he didn't kill her by the time it was done.


	5. Chapter 5

Can This Be Real Chap.5

Lenalee and Lavi came to see Miranda that morning and as they all sat there and talked Lenalee noticed the flowers.

"Oh those are sooo beautiful" She said picking the vase up and smelling them.

Miranda smiled slightly "Yeah the head nurse said Kanda brought them in last night while I was sleeping."

Lavi's eyes widened "Yu….really?" he seemed surprised. He would have never figured Kanda to be one to give flowers. Let alone give them to Miranda he had always figured Kanda couldn't stand her the way he acted around her.

Lenalee examined the flowers a little more closely as her eyes widened some "Oh…these are form his private garden."

Miranda blushed some as she lowered her head slightly "That's what the head nurse told me. I guess I should thank him if he comes by again."

Lavi threw his hand s out in front of him "NO! Don't do that he'll just deny it. Tell him that they are beautiful and whoever grew them did a fantastic job." Lavi knew something was up here and he knew Kanda would deny bringing them but he also knew Kanda liked his ego stroked. So if Miranda did that maybe he would admit to bringing them to her.

Miranda gave Lavi a surprised look "Oh…okay."

Miranda didn't really know Kanda that well but she wanted to. She didn't know what drew her to the arrogant exorcist all she knew was she liked him….A lot. She had ever since she had seen him for the first time at the Order. The day she ran smack into him and he cussed her out like she was nothing but a fly he had just swatted away. From that day forward he had invaded her most inner thoughts. She thought to herself maybe she was just a glutton for punishment and Kanda seemed to be the one to dish out the most mental abuse on her. But then she realized that she had liked it when the pissed off, death glaring exorcist went off on her. She giggled slightly thinking how cute he looked when his brows furled at her and how his nose crinkled when he got angry.

As she smiled to herself Lenalee tried to get her attention "Hello….Miranda" she said waving her hand in her face. Miranda stopped smiling and looked at her "Uh…Yeah."

Knowing that there was something more to Miranda's feelings she smiled as she teasingly replied "You like Kanda don't you?"

Miranda shied away from Lavi and Lenalee "I…I know it's stupid to even think someone like him would ever be interested in me. But yes I do like him very much."

Lenalee grinned as she leaned back in the chair "Well Kanda is a hard person to get to know but once you crack that hard shell on the outside. He's sort of like an onion you have to peel the layers away."

Miranda raised a brow at her "Really he's that complicated?" That only intrigued her more. She had never met anyone like him and she wanted to know what was under that cold exterior. She had only tasted a mere fraction of it when they had kissed and she dare not tell anyone about that. Because neither one of them had mentioned it since that day. But she still wanted to know why he kissed her the second time.

The next couple of days Miranda sat and recovered more and thought about Kanda. She wondered what she could do to get his attention but what she didn't know is she already had his attention. Because for the next two nights he had brought her fresh flowers every night while she slept. He had come to check on her every night and she had tried to stay up. But he would wait till he knew she was asleep. She thought of it as like having a secret admirer. She never had one and now she knew how it felt to have someone secretly give her flowers. She liked the feeling and it made her feel special.

Kanda had been waiting for the right time to approach Miranda as he walked to the infirmary that night. He opened the door to see her sleeping as he walked over and took the old flowers and put the new ones in the vase.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him "Y-You know…those flowers are very beautiful." He froze then turned to her eyes narrowed as she sat up "W-Who ever grew them did a beautiful job."

His eyes widened some as he softly but sternly replied "I grew them."

Miranda smiled slightly "T-They are beautiful" Kanda seemed a little nervous but he didn't know why as he turned to her "Thanks."

He turned to walk out but Miranda wanted him to stay as she threw the cover off her "K-Kanda I would love to see the place you grew these sometime."

He stopped at the door and turned to her somewhat, eyes widening in surprise that she would want to see his garden as his eyes lowered and he thought about it. But his garden was something he was proud of and he never showed it to anyone so he was surprised himself when he replied "W-Would you like to see it now?"

She stood up and clasped her hands to her chest as she nervously walked closer to him "Y-yes I would like that." He nodded as he turned and started to walk down the hall with her following him. She was hoping she didn't do anything stupid like trip in the hallway and fall on her face. His long strides were hard for her to keep up with but she did her best. As she turned back to see if anyone was following them Kanda stopped and she ran into his back.

He turned and scowled at her and as she went to apologize he raised his hand "Don't…say it!" he stated firmly still scowling at her turning his head "Che" her head then lowered. He then exhaled heavily as he opened the door and turned the light on.

She looked at the room and her head came up as she gasped "Oooooh they are all so beautiful Kanda." He looked at all his flowers and nodded that she found them beautiful. He had never let anyone come in here and he really wasn't sure why he was showing it to her. As she slowly walked forward all he kept thinking was _'Don't fall on them or I'll have to kill you.' _

She walked forward some and he stood there a feeling of nervousness rose inside him thinking she might step on some of them as he watched her feet carefully. He knew how clumsy she could be at times so he walked forward slowly as she looked at them all. As she inspected them he watched her and he had to admit to himself in this setting among these flowers she looked breath taking. He stood there with no emotion on his face as he watched her so carefully touch and feel the flowers. He knew it was only a matter of time before she accidently did something so before that happened her walked over next to her. Just as a precautionary measure and he was right. As she went to turn her foot slipped but before she fell on his flowers he caught her.

She gazed up into his narrowed eyes "You are the most uncoordinated, clumsiest idiot I have ever met!" He said sternly but not angrily looking down at her as her gaze dropped and a saddened look crossed her face. It was then he stared at her for a moment then sat her back on her feet. She tried not to look into his eyes but it was hard when he reached up and pulled her chin up.

"Do not feel bad about accidents Miranda. You have a weak spirit and it has drug you down." He stated firmly then as he glanced back to his flowers "You are strong you just lack confidence in yourself."

Staring at him for a moment she clasped her hands to her chest "I guess your right Kanda." It was then she felt that she could never have anything with him due to the fact she wasn't confident enough to go through with it. Looking at him he was the definition of confident standing in front of her and next to him she was the definition of nothingness.

She lowered her head and went to turn to walk to the door when he reached out and grabbed her hand. He didn't know why he just knew he didn't want her to leave yet.

Turning her head she looked back at him as his eyes softened some "You haven't seen my roses yet!" he said firmly as she slightly smiled and nodded.

He walked her over and showed her the beautiful roses he had grown and she looked at the care that was taken to grow them. She knew someone who would take the time to care for them that way had to feel something deep down inside.

As he watched her he began to feel an overwhelming feeling of warmth in his heart. He began to see a warmth inside her that touched him deeply. Even with all her insecurities, chronic depression, nervousness, and feeling inferior. He saw she had become more confident and capable and the more he looked at her the more beautiful she became to him.

She stood up and walked back over to him as she smiled slightly "Thank you for showing me them they are beautiful." He looked at her as she stood in front of him and he swallowed slightly as he reached out and touched her face gently.

She stared into those dark blue eyes of his and she could have sworn she was drowning in them as he moved his face in and kissed her gently. Laying gently kisses on her lips he then stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss by invading her mouth with his tongue. She complied as she raised her arms to his shoulders and clasp her hands around his neck. Reaching his hands up he ran them through her hair as he kissed her deeper and his breathing became jagged.

Running her hands down his back and around his waist then up his chest she placed it next to his heart which she could feel beating heavily in his chest. The kiss intensified as they both became caught up in the moment and the kiss. He finally broke the kiss moving his head back just inches as he searched her face with his eyes. She was breathing heavily as he looked at her, her lips were swollen from the kiss they had just shared.

Her hands still lay on his chest as she stared at him "K-Kanda?" he then came to his senses as he dropped his hands and stepped back. A look of disappointment in himself crossed his face as he slightly turned from her "Come I'll walk you back to the infirmary."

Confusion crossed her face as she slightly shook her head "O-okay" She followed him out of the room and he walked her back to the infirmary.

He then looked at her when they got to her room door "I should be going now" he said turning as his long strides made him disappear quickly out of her sight as she watched him. Reaching up she touched her lips and a faint smile crossed her face as she opened the door and went in.

Kanda on the other hand had turned the corner and stopped to lean against the wall. '_Why? Why the hell did you do that?'_ Tilting his head back it hit the wall as he reached up and touched his lips also. _'Her lips were soft and warm'_ he thought as he shook the vision of him kissing her out of his head. He had to get a hold of himself. This wasn't like him to let someone get so close but the feeling he felt when he was with her was overwhelming to him. This all started with that first kiss in the hotel room….No it had actually started the first time she ever touched him but that was months ago.

He remembered it all too well it was a day like any other day. Except he had just returned from a mission and was walking to his room when he had spotted her in the hallway. She had just taken a shower or bath and she was walking to her room when she spilled everything in her hand and upon trying to pick it all up she had stepped on a round bottle and slipped hitting the ground with a crash. He remembered what a pitiful mess she looked like lying in the hallway as a few other exorcists walked by her and laughed as she turned a shade of red with embarrassment. Remembering he had stopped them and reprimanded them for not helping her. Then he walked over and offered her a hand and as she took his hand he had felt heat rise in his body. Like she ignited a fire in his soul that had never truly burned out. He then shook his head trying to come up with the cons of what would happen to them if anyone found out.

The Order strictly forbid any fraternizing between exorcists. He should have learned this lesson a long time ago in another life but then again he was always one for breaking the rules. The Order could separate them or worse kill one of them. He admitted to himself right then that thinking these things he did feel something for her. She rocked him to his very cold, arrogant, egoistical soul and he was trying to understand why. She was everything that he despised in a person but he didn't seem to mind that right now.

Miranda sat in her room thinking the same thing. He was more than she would ever be. His attitude nearly scared her out of her skin but yet when she was close to him that all seemed to fade away. He seemed like a different person when he kissed her. Then she thought about their ages '_Oh my god he's only nineteen' _she thought as she shook her head because she was twenty five. But you would never think he was that young by looking at him, his tall lengthy frame that was topped with the most beautiful jet black hair she had ever laid eyes on. His muscular abs and biceps that were so tone she could have bounced a coin off them. His facial features were that of a handsomely, beautiful man, his jaw line was firm and his high cheek bones structured his face, those gorgeous beautifully shaped eyes of his that she couldn't get enough of staring into and when he spoke his voice that could be so threatening or so alluring when he spoke softly was enough to make her body tremble.

As she looked next to the bed at the flowers in the vase she wondered if maybe she was committing some sort of taboo by liking someone so much younger than her. The thought made her feel strange inside but when he touched her she felt a completely different way. It felt right in some sort of strange way she thought in all honesty she had never really had a relationship with anyone. So she didn't exactly know how to feel about things like this.

'_He ran his hands over her naked body as she lay there breathless. Her curved hips flush against his hands as he found his way to her opening. Slowly entering her and with a feel of erotic pleasure he had a longing to feel every inch of her. His face buried in her neck as she moaned his name aloud which made him want her more' _

Kanda then bolted upright, eyes sprung wide open in his bed breathing heavily with sweat dripping from his forehead as he looked around his room. '_A dream….it was a dream…but it felt so real'_ he thought catching his breath as his shoulders slumped forward some and he breathed out a sigh of relief. Miranda was now invading his dreams as he collapsed back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His body stirred some at the thought of her lying so beautifully placed under him as he took her for himself. He shook his head slightly and then realized that a cold shower right now was in order. Throwing the cover back he stood up and grabbed his towel.

It was late in the evening and he knew no one would be in the bathing room so he opened his door and started down the hall. As he reached the bathing room he walked in and picked a shower turning the water on. Dropping his cotton sleeping pants he stepped into the shower and let the cold water run down his body. He was on fire right now and as it ran over his body he tried to think of other things besides her. This was not the way he wanted to spend his night tonight. He was rather frustrated with himself for even dreaming such a dream. Turning he grabbed the soap and lathered his hair up just letting the cold water do its job by cooling his inflamed body off. He then rinsed his hair and washed his face as he exhaled heavily. Reaching down he turned the water off and stepped out grabbing his towel.

Drying himself off her grabbed his cotton pants and put them back on. Running the towel quickly over his hair then towel drying it some he wrapped the towel around his neck and started back to his room. All the while thinking how he had let himself get in this situation. She was becoming a hard thing to keep from thinking about '_Could this be real? These feelings I have for her'_ he thought getting quite annoyed at himself for even thinking such thoughts. He then just summed it up as maybe it was just a passing thing and it would go away in time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Can This Be Real Chap.6

All Kanda did was toss and turn for about an hour when he got back to his room. Sitting up in frustration he decided to go to the training room. Maybe a work out with his sword would get his mind off his thoughts for a while. He stood up and exhaled heavily as he turned and grabbed the sword and headed out the door. It was the middle of the night so he really didn't care about what he looked like. His hair was down and he didn't have any shoes on but that really didn't concern him because there were mats on the floor in the training room.

When Kanda got to the training room he heard strange noises coming from inside as he opened the door. To his surprise it was Miranda as he stopped and a confused look crossed his face as he watched her. She had a sword and was stabbing invisible attackers with it yelling "UN GUARD!" She gouged at and invisible attacker as she then turned. He crossed his arms over his chest and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose shaking his head slightly as he thought_ 'God I can see her falling now and impaling herself.'_

He watched for a few more moments before he couldn't take it any longer as she almost slipped and fell "Miranda" he said quickly and firmly as she turned with a startle and threw the sword upward "AHHH K-KANDA!" The sword flew upward and stuck in the roof. His eyes gazed to the roof where the sword stuck then lowered back to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked sternly as she coward some and began to fidget with her hands.

"Well….I…was just trying to wield a sword." She then flashed him a semi grin as he dropped his hands to this side and walked over to her. Standing just under the sword stuck in the ceiling "Baka onna that is not how you wield a sword" he said giving her a scowl.

She swallowed hard as he stood in front of her then she lowered her head "I-" he put his hand up to cut her off "Don't. Say. It." He then opened his hand just in time to catch the sword as it fell from the ceiling. Hand up and the sword in it he glared at her more "What goes up always comes down so be more careful."

She sighed realizing she had messed up in front of him again. But to her surprise he flipped the sword and handed it back to her handle first. Then he slightly lowered his head "You asked me a question a few weeks ago and I have decided I will teach you. But only moves to protect yourself." He added at the end because he knew he didn't have the patience to teach her how to fight but he could teach her enough moves to protect herself.

She smiled widely "Really?"

Sighing a heavy sigh he nodded his head then glared at her "DON'T make me regret this" He said sternly.

With both hands on the sword in front of her now she smiled slightly "I will try Kanda" She said confidently.

Why tonight? Why out of all the other nights in the future did it have to be tonight he ran into her in the training room? He was still trying to forget that dream he had about her and now like some twisted turn of fate she was standing in front of him. Staring at him with those same eyes that in his dream were full of such passion and desire.

Shaking his head slowly he walked over and took a stance next to her. Placing his hands on his sword "Do you see the way my hands are placed?" She nodded "Put yours exactly like it." She tried but she was having a problem so he bent down laying his sword on the floor and walked over. Grabbing her hands he rearranged them and as he did he found himself running his fingers over her hands very softly. She gazed up at him and he then cleared his throat and shook his head slightly as he dropped his hands.

He turned and took a stance "Now place your feet like this." She tried but her hips were off set so he moved behind her placing his hands on her hips and he turned them. He let his hands roam for a moment slightly up and down her hips. She didn't think much about it because she thought he was rearranging her stance. But to tell the truth she rather liked his hands there. As he stood behind her he leaned slightly forward and inhaled the fresh scent of her hair.

It smelled like freshly cut wild flowers as he inhaled deeply. He exhaled heavily through his mouth then realized his hands were on a personal part of her person so he dropped them quickly clearing his throat again and nervously stepping back.

He then turned and bent down and picked up his sword. Taking his stance a few feet away from her he began to swing it in a slow circular motion while switching it to each side of his body "Try this" He said firmly as she tried. Her incoordination threw the swings off some but she was determined to get it as she copied his movements ever so slowly. As he stepped ahead of her slightly she let her eyes wonder down his toned body. With just his loosely fitting cotton pants on that hit right where his hips started showing that perfect V shape in the fornt that led to well…. His most personal part. She then blushed slightly as she took in every part of his upper body. As he moved she saw every muscle he used as he moved with such a grace she never thought she would ever have.

He then looked back as he narrowed his eyes seeing her just zoned out for a moment "Do you want to learn or not?" He asked harshly as she reverted her eyes from his tone body back to his scowling face as she nodded slightly "Uh..Yes."

He then nodded firmly as he turned to face her "The swinging moves I just showed you. Use them to try to block me as I come at you." Her eyes widened "Uh…come at me?"

"I'm not going to attack you baka onna. But I will move slowly enough for you to block them." He wanted her to be able to block attacks if someone came at her so he used slow movements to try to teach her. The only thing was she had no coordination at all as he slowly swung his sword at her and she tried to block. Her upper body strength was good he thought probably from hauling that grandfather clock around for so long. But the rest of her body was out of sync as he shook his head.

"Alright STOP!" He was getting frustrated as he exhaled heavily and looked at her "You are the most uncoordinated, jittery, clumsiest mess of a woman I have every laid eyes on. How you survived this long is beyond me."

She then lowered her gaze and felt like she was truly nothing at this point. But she wanted to show him that she could be something if she just had confidence in herself. Without even thinking she lifted the sword and swung on him. But he of course blocked it as his eyes widened in surprise that she would do that and with her head lowered she spoke softly "I may be all that you say Kanda but I want to try to learn something " She then lifted her head with tear filled eyes "SO I CAN FEEL USEFUL AND NOT USELESS!" He then finally realized why she wanted to learn and he knew she wasn't useless.

She then ran at him and began to swing the sword wildly as he blocked it getting angry "Are you completely out of your mind?" that she would attack him so foolishly. He had had enough as he reached up and grabbed her hand pulling her arm and sword to her side then wrapping it around her back and pulling her to his chest.

She then began to slightly hit his chest with her other hand as sobbed against his bare chest. He stood there motionless for a few moments while she sobbed mumbling things about not being completely useless then the sword dropped from her hand he had subdued behind her. She then gazed up at him as he stared down at her. He already had one hand subdued as he dropped his sword to the ground and brought his other hand to her face not knowing what it was about her that brought these feelings up in him. As he searched her tear filled eyes with his own to look for a hint of self-respect in them he found himself drawn to her again.

He then tilted his head slightly as he sighed heavily "You are not useless Miranda" He said firmly but softly as he tightened his grip on her hand he had behind her back. She then saw a look of curiosity in his eyes as he began to trace her face with his fingers. He knew her feelings for him were real because she had told him. But it was the way his body reacted when he was near her that confused him. There was a surge of emotions that took over him when he got near her. Emotions like he had never felt and with her hand on his chest it set his skin on fire as he inhaled heavily and then without warning captured her mouth with his own. Breathing heavily into her mouth letting his tongue invade it as she slightly parted her lips for him and closed her eyes at the sheer taste of heaven she was experiencing at this very moment.

Letting her hand behind her back go he brought his other one up to cup her face between his. He removed his tongue as his lips were still touching hers and he was breathing erratically. His gaze went to her eyes that had that stare of a doe in the headlights and he then engulfed her in his arms as he took her mouth again.

She decided to go with it as she began to run her hand down his chest which caused a slight moan to escape his lips and his body shuttered. His hair tickled the side of her face as she reached up and moved her hand through it to the back of his head letting it run through it to his shoulder. He had kissed her two times not knowing why but right now he knew why…it was because he had developed feelings for her. She had strength she was just not confident about herself. He didn't feel any pity towards her because he saw the potential she had deep inside her even if she couldn't see it.

His kiss intensified as he began to run his hands along her body and she let out a moan of pleasure. He didn't know why but all he knew was he wanted her. Leaning his head back some he stared into her eyes then he stepped back almost intoxicated with her as he reached up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Reverting his eyes from hers he bent down and picked his sword up then turned to her "I-I'm sorry."

Taking his leave on that note because he thought he was taking advantage of her by doing this to her he turned and walked out leaving her breathless and somewhat confused as she stared after him. If he had kissed her three times now like this why would he not tell her why? Why was he holding back his own emotions and feelings from her? She looked into the mirror across the room and she saw her reflection looking back at her with swollen lips and tear filled eyes. She wondered if she would ever figure out the true depth of Kanda. She then decided she would practice the moves he showed her and see if she could get them down.

As Kanda left the room he stopped and leaned up against the wall as he exhaled heavily _'Why….Why do I keep kissing her? She stirs something deep inside me that I can't control. She sets my skin on fire with every touch. Do I actually have feelings for her or is it just a physical attraction I have for her?'_ That was the one question that plagued his mind. He then heard her in the room so he looked back in to see her practicing and he smirked some at her persistence "Never give up Miranda" He whispered as he turned and walked to his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head down. He was slightly confused by his feelings he had for her but also slightly irritated with himself for even feeling such emotion. Ever since he had come back to the Order after the whole Alma thing and he himself had decided to be an exorcist. Even after he and Johnny had chased Allen all over the place and Allen and Johnny had ran off together. Kanda had felt a change in himself, he wasn't the same person he was a year ago. This feeling he was feeling was actually freedom, he had told everyone when he returned that he was free now and in his mind he was. Did this mean he actually felt the freedom to get close to someone….or maybe even love someone?

He laid back on his bed and thought back over everything that had happened between him and Miranda and he made his mind up to see exactly where this would take him if he let it proceed. He knew she already had feelings for him and he had to admit to himself that he felt something for her but he wanted it to progress in its own time.

Miranda finished practicing as she sat in the training room and thought about all that had transpired between her and Kanda. She knew something was going on with him but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She liked him a lot and lately he had shown an interest in her even if it was just a few kisses. But to her they felt like more than that. She had to admit he had never been one to go around kissing anyone and it was the way he kissed her. There was something behind them…something deep within him that would manifest itself whenever he got close to her. She wanted to explore that part of him more so she decided it was time to confront him on these impulses he had to kiss her.

Only the next day all her plans sort of blew up in her face. She was talking to Lenalee and Lavi at a table in the dining hall trying to explain to them what had been going on. She needed their input on why Kanda would keep kissing her. She explained to them that she had deep feelings for him but that he hadn't said anything to her he just kept kissing her deeply and passionately every time they were alone.

Kanda was sitting at another table across the dining hall eating his soba noodles and he periodically glanced in Miranda's direction. He knew he was going to have to talk to her about things. These feelings he was feeling were all new to him and he didn't exactly know how to express them. He thought Miranda was different, she wasn't exactly your normal person when it came to ego or attitude. He felt like he could be himself when he was around her, let his guard down some and come out of the condescending attitude he had most of the time. He had let his heart open up some since they were on that mission. He had let himself act out on impulses to kiss her something he would have never done a year ago.

It was then he glanced over and saw Lavi lean into Miranda's face and from his position it looked like the red haired exorcist had kissed her. Kanda's eyes widened and a pain shot through his heart. A feeling he had never felt before boiled up in him as he felt betrayed and hurt at that moment. He stood up, grabbed his tray, stormed over to the trash can he slammed his food in the trash, threw his tray on the counter and stormed out.

Lenalee's mouth dropped seeing his reaction to Lavi kissing Miranda on the cheek. See he was trying to show her how he would greet her since they were friends. Not the way Kanda was kissing her. They were trying to explain to her that it seemed Kanda had deeper feelings for her and his little outburst just proved that his feelings went deeper than anyone expected.

Lavi jumped up "I'll go talk to him" He said following Kanda into the hall yelling after him "YU! WAIT!" Lenalee and Miranda followed Lavi but when they got to the hallway they saw a pissed off Kanda rear his hand back and hit Lavi sending him backwards to the floor "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT BAKA USAGI!" he said angrily then lowered his head as Miranda and Lenalee ran up "Kanda what has gotten into you?" Leanlee said bending down by Lavi.

Kanda looked up at Miranda and a feeling of deep hurt pierced his heart as he turned to her and glared at her "I can't believe I thought you were different. You would just let anyone kiss you?"

Miranda looked up and her eyes widened as he remembered a few moments ago and she began to stumble over her words trying to tell him it wasn't what he thought it was "K-Kanda I-It wasn't what you think."

He put his hand up to stop her "Forget it I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You're just like everyone else." His eyes lowered with a hurtful look in them "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." He then turned and stormed off as Miranda stood there clasping her hands to her chest tears began to fall from her eyes "I-I can't believe this."

Lenalee stared at Kanda as he walked away and she knew Kanda was deeply hurt. She had a feeling that he actually did have feelings for Miranda if something like a small peck on the cheek could set him off like that.

She helped Lavi up as he still held his cheek "Wow Yu is really pissed. He hit me really hard. Even with all the times I've called him by his first name he's never hit me this hard."

Leanlee looked at Miranda "I think you got your answer Miranda. I think he truly has feelings for you." Knowing the situation was explosive Lenalee turned to Miranda "I'll go talk to him and explain what happened."

Miranda lowered her head turning to walk away saddened by the turn out of events "I-I don't think that will do any good. Did you see the look in his eyes? He was pissed and hurt very deeply."

Lavi watched as Miranda turned to walk away "Don't give up Yu usually hides behind his emotions when things get to close for him to handle."

Lenalee turned and took off running to go find Kanda she didn't want this to mess up the start of something beautiful. She loved Kanda like a brother and she thought after everything he had been through he deserved to be happy.

As she ran through the halls looking for Kanda she searched everywhere but couldn't find him. But there was one place she hadn't looked yet and that was his garden. So running to the room she stopped before opening the door and there she saw him sitting in his garden with his head lowered as she began to walk over to him "Kanda?"

He didn't even look up at her as he growled "What do you want?"

She walked over slowly and cautiously as she sat down next to him "You really like Miranda don't you?"

He turned his head "Che" feeling the pain he felt in his heart all over again when she asked him that. He closed his eyes as his head was turned and bit his lower lip some not wanting to talk about it.

Lenalee exhaled deeply as she blurted out "You know Kanda you can be a complete jerk sometimes!."

Kanda's head snapped around to face her as his eyes narrowed in anger "Me. Since when is this about me? I WASN'T THE ONE KISSING SOMEONE ELSE!" His eyes widened because he just admitted that he was upset about the kiss.

Lenalee slightly smiled "So you are jealous aren't you?" Crossing his arms over his chest he exhaled heavily turning his head slightly "It makes no difference now does it?"

Getting upset Lenalee stood up and moved in front of him "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KANDA! YOU WOULD JUST FORGET EVERYTHING YOU FEEL BECAUSE OF A PECK ON THE CHEEK!"

His eyes widened as he looked up at her surprised "A-A peck on the cheek?" A confused look crossed her face as she stared at him "Yes a peck on the cheek." She thought for a moment back to the dining hall and where Kanda was sitting then a surprised look crossed her face "Oh my god Kanda you thought Lavi kissed her on the lips?"

His hands dropped from his chest "Well it did look like he kissed her on the mouth." She sat down next to him "No Kanda she was asking us about you and why you keep kissing her the way you do when you guys are alone. She's confused and she really likes you but she doesn't know how you feel." Reaching up and turning his face to hers Lenalee smiled softly "Lavi was showing her how he would greet her because their friends" She then leaned in and kissed Kanda's cheek "Like that."

Kanda then lowered his head "I don't like these feelings they're confusing to me and they hurt deeply." He shook his head slightly "Maybe I'm just not supposed to feel these things for her."

"No Kanda you're human and you're supposed to feel feelings of love sometime in your life. God Kanda sometimes you act like a spoiled child if someone else plays with your toys." She smiled slightly "Even if they eyeball your toys. But Miranda isn't a toy Kanda if you like her you need to tell her. She is a living person with feelings and right now she's deeply hurt and heartbroken thinking she hurt you. Not to mention what you said to her in the hallway. You can be so unfeeling sometimes and downright mean. "

He looked up at Leanlee and exhaled heavily knowing she was right. He hadn't even wanted to listen to what she had to say in the hallway. Lenalee was right he acted like a spoiled child sometimes when things didn't go his way. So he looked up at her and nodded "Your right I have been an idiot."

He stood up and realized he needed to go talk to Miranda so he put his hand on Lenalee's shoulder "Thank you I'm going to go talk to her right now." And after that he turned and went to look for Miranda. He needed to tell her that he did feel something for her. He didn't know how he was going to explain it due to his lack of people skills but he would figure out a way when he found her.


	7. Chapter 7

Can This Be Real Chap.7

A few hours later Kanda had given up because he had looked everywhere for Miranda but she was nowhere to be found. He wondered if maybe he had hurt her that bad with his forked tongue that had a habit of spewing insults and harshness whenever possible. He was pissed at himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. Lenalee had been right he sometimes he did act like a spoiled child and he would have to change that with time but right now he felt like a complete asshole for hurting Miranda so badly.

Miranda had been hiding most of the day as she sat in what she thought was the basement of the Black Order. It was dark and quiet except for the few drops of water she heard hit the ground ever once in a while that had now made a huge puddle on the floor. She had been crying so hard and now she felt empty inside the scene of him telling her she was just like everyone else played over like a record in her head. _'T-The look on his face was hurtful and he was so angry…..but why? What did I do that was so wrong?' _She thought as she didn't understand why he would act that way. Never being in a relationship before she had no idea about what sort of feelings were involved she just knew at this point she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

After sitting in this dark, dank place almost all day she decided she would go to him and make him listen to her. She was tired of feeling this way and after she told him if he still wanted her to go away she would leave him alone. So she stood up and gathered every bit of courage she had left. Sniffling a few times she wiped her eyes and walked to the door letting her shaking hand reach out and open it. She had been down her so long she had lost track of time and she didn't know it was actually two a.m. in the morning.

The farther she got from the door of her once grateful solitude the more of a determined look she got on her face. She hadn't even noticed that the halls were empty and quiet as she made her way to Kanda's room. She would make him listen to her if it was the last thing she ever did. She needed to tell him how she really felt about him and if he didn't return her feelings then she would probably fall into a broken mess at his feet. Her focus was on one thing and one thing only and that was to get to him as her steps picked up to a hurried pace.

Reaching his door she stopped and reached up and wiped her once tear filled eyes that were now swollen and red. Then she straightened her dress some but it was wrinkled now from her being huddled in her crushed position earlier. She then raised her hand to knock and hit the door twice as she patiently waited for him to answer or to hear his deep voice say come in.

But she stood there and nothing _'Maybe he had went on a mission?'_ she thought because he was pretty pissed earlier. Her courage was about to fade but she gathered more as she reached for the door knob and turned it and to her surprise it was unlocked as she turned it. Opening the door slowly the light from the hallway flooded into the room just enough for her to see him sprawled across his bed lying on his back. She slightly bit her lip as she entered into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She wasn't thinking about her safety as she let her eyes adjust some and she made her way over to the bed where he lay. But as she got close she tripped over his boots and landed on top of him.

Kanda's eye sprang open and his hand reared back to punch the unexpected intruder as she coward in front of him with her hands raised and screamed "KANDA!"

His hand stopped in mid-flight as he tried to focus in the dark and shaking his head to wake up some he asked questionably in a deep stern voice "M-Miranda?"

She clasped her hands to her chest and sat up some "I-I want you to listen to me Kanda. I know you want nothing to do with me and you don't want to hear anything I have to say but I need to tell you. I wasn't kissing Lavi earlier I would never do that to you."

Kanda's head lowered some as he shook it slowly and exhaled heavily "I know" he then sat up some as his leg encircled her as she sat on the edge of the bed and his other dropped to the floor as she turned to him surprised "Y-You know?"

He leaned closer to her slightly as he reached his hand out and felt her arms clinched to her chest "Lenalee can be very persuasive and blunt when she wants to be." He then began to unfold her arms from her chest and pulled them to his chest as he said firmly "Even though you are the most uncoordinated, nervous, scatter brained onna I have ever meet-" Her face lowered at his words and he reached up in the dark and pulled her chin up to his face as he said softly "I can't seem to get you out of my head."

Running his hand from her chin up to her cheek his thumb ran across her lips and she then felt his warm breath cross her face as his lips then gently connected with hers. Her eyes immediately closed at the feel of his lips as his hand ran to the back of her head pressing her lips into his harder. Parting her lips for him to have access to her mouth he fully took advantage of it as his tongue swiftly moved into her moistness and he let out a low moan. Before she even knew what had happened he was up on his knees then she was on her back with him perched over the top of her. She had to admit he was fast as he leaned in slowly and took her mouth again.

Semi breaking the kiss she began to stumble over her words some "K-Kanda I have to tell you. I think that maybe this….well….maybe." He began kissing her neck as she tried to concentrate on what she was going to say but her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost all concentration when his head lowered to her neck. "Uuuh K-Kanda…I…Uh…really-"He placed his hand on the outside of her thigh at that point.

He then raised his head slightly "You were saying!" He asked firmly as she laid there breathless for a moment then she shook her head slightly "Uh…I ….don't know." Then she remembered as his head was coming back down and she caught it bringing his face to hers "I-I remember now. Kanda I feel really strange about this. I mean after all you are only nineteen and I'm twenty- five" His hand then glided up her leg as he lowered his face to hers mere millimeters from her lips as he growled softly "Do you care about such frivolous things like age at this point. It doesn't matter to me one bit how old you are. But if it makes you feel any better I'll be twenty in a month."

"N-No I don't care I just-"His mouth covered hers as his hand trailed her thigh then he leaned back his head and stated firmly "You talk too much!"

Her eyes widened as he drove his tongue into her mouth to shut her up for a moment. But at this point she really didn't care as she began to relax and let him do what he was doing. His hand trailed to the top of her thigh as she arched her back some driving her breasts into his bare chest. He then trailed his tongue down her neck the fire that was produced between them drove him crazy at that point but he kept his composure.

Her hands began to travel his body along his back to his long hair as she ran her hands through it. Miranda thought she would explode at that moment as she grabbed the back of his head and ran her hands through his hair slightly tugging at it. He liked that feeling as he began to let his hands slightly roam her body and she grabbed another handful of his hair as she let out a slight scream as he nipped her neck with his teeth. He smirked some as he trailed his tongue back up her neck to her mouth which she took his hungrily as their tongues moved around each other and he finally broke the kiss a few moments later.

"Stay with me tonight!" He demanded as she whimpered under him and then grabbed onto his hips and pulled them closer to hers "I would stay with you forever" she said breathlessly.

Leaning his head down he teased her lips with his tongue before he turned his head some "I-I want to hold you." She sort of frowned wondering if there was something wrong as she looked up at him but he couldn't see the frown due to the darkness "O-Okay?" she said confused.

He ran his hand up her neck to her cheek then to the back of her head as he grasped her hair slightly pulling her face up to his "I want to savor you" he said sternly but seductively. She could feel his jagged breath crossing her face as he spoke "I want us to get to know each other better before I have my way with you and make you mine."

She blushed but he couldn't see it as she said playfully "I am yours Kanda."

He leaned his head back and moaned "Hmm not quite yet, but soon." He then nipped at her lips with his playfully as his hands wondered her body once more. He didn't want to rush into this but she was making it too easy for him to just take her now. He wanted this relationship to be built on something more than sex. He wanted to find out once and for all if his feelings were actually real or just physical and to do that he couldn't just have his way with her right now.

He then rolled off her and lay next to her as she curled into his arm lying her head on his chest. Wrapping his arm around her his hand came to rest on her hip where he began to gently move his fingers back and forth. They both lay there as he held her she listened to his heart beat as they both fell asleep. He wanted nothing more than to make her his but for right now holding her felt right to him.

As the sun rose Miranda opened her eyes and she then lifted her head to look at Kanda who was still sleeping. She thought he looked peaceful when he slept. His head slightly turned away from her, his hair spread across the bed like a blanket that trailed behind his head. She reached over and picked a strand up and ran it through her fingers '_So….soft'_ she thought as she then moved her hand up and caressed his cheek with the back of it. His eyes opened at her touch as he turned his head to face her and she softly smiled.

"Good morning" She said blushing slightly as he stared at her then softly smirked "Morning" he said huskily as he rolled his body over and laid on his side. Even with her hair a slight mess from their make out session last night and sleeping he still thought she looked stunning. Reaching his hand up to her neck he ran it to the back and pulled her face to his as he kissed her gently. Laying one kiss after the other on her lips then he slipped his tongue past them and kissed her passionately as she felt ripples of tingles go through her stomach.

She melted into his kiss like he would absorb every bit of her if she let him. But then he broke it and leaned back searching her face with his eyes "We have to be careful. If we are not the Order will take measures to keep us apart." He then gave her a stern look "Do you understand?"

She nodded knowing that he meant they would have to act the same as they did before while they were around anyone else. It was a dangerous thing they were diving into and with one slip up it could end both of them for good.

Miranda knew with Kanda being a General now that the Order could do something bad to him if they found out. He wasn't even supposed to be fraternizing with any of the exorcists let alone someone in his own branch. They could kill both of them or kick them out of the Order. Most likely though it would be option one due to the fact they couldn't let Kanda roam around free in the world with his innocence.

Lifting her hand to his cheek Miranda gave him and unsure look "Are we really going to do this Kanda?"

He nodded firmly "Yes…if you want to" He had made up his mind last night that he wanted to try to have something with her. The way Miranda made him feel was new to him and he wanted to pursue it more.

She lowered her gaze some "Please don't tease me Kanda." She had such deep feelings for him she didn't want to have her emotions played with. She had never felt such strong feelings for anyone and to let herself feel them for him was almost like doing something forbidden.

He then stood up and held his hand out to her "I would never tease you" he said in a very stern but confident reply as she took his hand and he pulled her up and he walked her to the door. Turning he kissed her softly again then he turned and opened the door poking his head out to see if the coast was clear.

"Alright" He turned and looked back at her as she walked under his arm braced on the door to leave and he grabbed her hand softly with his other one "Remember we have to act normal."

She nodded as she turned and he let her hand go. She walked to her room and opening the door she went in. She shut the door and leaned against it feeling the excitement of being with him all night she pushed off the door and walked to the bed falling face first one it. She felt like a giddy school girl as she grabbed her pillow and put it to her face screaming slightly into it with joy.

After that she sat up quickly '_I can't believe this. Can this be real?'_ She then pinched herself and flinched "Ouch" she smiled shyly _'I guess it is real'_ she thought as she remembered all the times that those kids used to sing that song about her. She smiled now knowing that maybe her life was turning around. She didn't feel like the bringer of bad luck right now, right now she felt like she was pretty and special because she had his attention.

She had thought last night would have been the night. The way he was going she was surprised he stopped when he did. But then she thought that maybe he had never been with anyone like she hadn't or maybe he was old fashioned. She was going to enjoy getting to know him better there were so many things she didn't know about him. Lenalee had mentioned he was sort of like an onion that you had to peel the layers back. Miranda didn't care though right now she was just happy he had decided to give her a chance.

Kanda sat on the edge of his bed thinking to himself '_What am I getting into?'_ but then he shook the feeling off remembering how it felt to hold her last night. He wasn't used to closeness or even sharing his opinion with anyone. But right now at this point in his life he was thinking differently. Ever since he had taken Mugen into his body in the crystalized form he could feel himself slowly slipping away, slipping away from himself and everything he had ever known. But with Miranda he could feel something deep inside him come to life when she was near him.

After the whole thing with Allen and he had come back he had wanted more in his life. He didn't want to be just another exorcist statistic. Yes he was made by the Black Order and they controlled his every move for years but when Allen sent him and Alma through the ark and Alma died he found himself wanting to live. He had made the choice to come back and he made the choice to be an exorcist this time. Allen had told him once they could be saviors. But right now all he wanted to do was be Kanda for once in his life. His life revolved around the Order, he ate, breathed and slept the Order and missions.

So Miranda wasn't the most graceful, confident, gorgeous woman in the world. But to him she was beautiful in his eyes, strong, natural beauty, sweet and kind. He liked that about her and she didn't care if he was angry or out spoken. He didn't really know what she saw in him and that's what intrigued him about her. As mean and arrogant as he was she still saw something about him that she liked. Not to mention she stirred feelings deep inside of him that he thought he would never feel. He knew it was a dangerous thing they were going to do but for right now getting to know her better was what he wanted. He wanted to be close to her and to help her learn how to defend herself. He wanted to unlock that passion she had deep inside her and let it spill all over him. He wanted her to let it go with him and only him. _'Is that selfish of me?'_ He thought as he realized he would be her first because she had never had anyone else. He could show her what sheer passion was, not that he himself knew but they could both show each other. She would be his and he would be hers neither ever touched by anyone else.

Watching her over the past year he had found that she had a deep inner strength and he wanted to bring that strength to the surface. He didn't exactly know how but at least he knew it was there. He would help her anyway he could but first he would have to help her with her balance. He didn't want to train her then have her fall and impale herself with a sword because she tripped over something stupid. It would be a long process but he was willing to put the time in if she was serious about it and that way they could spend more time together. Nobody would think really anything of it except that he was teaching her to defend herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Can This Be Real Chap.8

After Miranda left Kanda got himself dressed and brushed his hair putting it up in his regular ponytail. He then opened his door and walked to the dining hall to get breakfast. After he ordered his soba he took the tray and walked over to a table and sat down. He began to enjoy his morning meal when Leanlee walked up and sat down across from him. She stared at him for a moment waiting for him to look up at her and when he did she smiled slightly.

"So Kanda how did it go with Miranda?" Kanda's eyes searched the dining hall to see if anyone was listening to them "Are you crazy? Don't mention that here!" He said annoyed that she would even bring it up.

Lenalee's eyes narrowed in curiosity as she raised one brow at him "Its fine Kanda everyone is eating they aren't paying attention to us." He exhaled heavily and sat his chopsticks down on his bowl.

"You're going to keep annoying me till I tell you its fine." He stated as he searched the room again with his eyes then leaned forward some "She came to see me last night and everything is fine." He whispered softly but firmly as he then leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest "Now can I finish eating?"

She leaned forward some "I want to know how you feel about her Kanda?" He rolled his eyes getting slightly perturbed with the conversation "I don't know yet!" He stated firmly as he then picked his chop sticks back up "I haven't even got to know her yet."

Lenalee was sort of a conscious for Kanda when it came to figuring things out as she smiled slightly "Well I hope you figure it out soon because if you crack that egg and aren't sure about your feelings she'll never trust anyone again."

He had already figured that much out as he nodded firmly "I know" He said annoyed again as Lenalee rose from the table "Alright then proceed with your meal."

Shaking his head in annoyance he grumbled "Thanks" as she turned and walked off. Kanda sat there a moment thinking about what Lenalee had said. If he wasn't sure about his feelings he could end up hurting Miranda very deeply.

He happened to look up and saw her come into the dining hall as she walked over and ordered something from Jerry. Kanda stared at the back of her as he slightly smirked as his eyes traveled down her to her backside. He had to admit she had a nice butt as he stared at it for a moment then shook his head trying to get his attention off it before someone saw him. He picked up his chop sticks and began to eat again as she got her food and turned to walk to a table. Miranda knew not to approach Kanda in the dining hall. As he watched her go to Lenalee's table he sort of felt sad that she hadn't even looked over at him till he gazed up a moment later and saw her staring at him after she sat down. Nodding his head firmly at her to let her know he saw her he went back to eating.

When he had finished his meal he stood up taking his tray in one hand and his sword in the other and he walked to the trash can across the room. Dumping his tray he turned and walked over to where Lenalee, Miranda and Lavi were sitting.

"Miranda I will see you in the training room after breakfast right?" he asked firmly as she gazed up at him "Uh….yeah Kanda I'll be there." She said trying not to act suspiciously.

He gave her a firm nod as he turned and left the dining hall. Lenalee gave her a puzzled look "Uh why are you meeting him in the training room?"

Miranda smiled widely "Oh Kanda is teaching me some moves to protect myself when I go on missions"

Lavi about choked on his food as he coughed "Yu…Is…train…ing you?" Miranda grinned shyly "Yes." Lavi grabbed his drink and swallowed the food in his mouth before he spit it out everywhere. He then gave her a sly look knowing that there must be something else going on between because Kanda never taught anyone "Reaaally?" he said folding his hands under his chin "Do tell."

Lenalee smacked his arm "Leave her alone Lavi and its Kanda's business if he wants to train her." Lavi gave a pouty look for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating as Lenalee slightly smiled at Miranda.

Miranda stood up and excused herself not wanting to keep Kanda waiting too long. Walking to the training room she thought about the night they spent together last night and what he had said about wanting to get to know her better. Slightly smiling to herself she brought her arms to her chest to give herself a slight feel of comfort. She found her steps picking up to a faster pace to get there sooner to spend the next hour with him. Never in her life had she wanted to spend time with anyone else so much. The sheer thought of him made her body fill with excitement. Yes and even though he was cold, unfeeling at times, and very egotistical she knew deep down there had to be a fire in him somewhere. She had felt a mere spark of that fire last night before he stopped and just held her. She wondered what that fire would be like if it just ignited and burned out of control. Would it totally consume her or would it suffocate her to where she would die not being able to breathe? At this point she really didn't care. Kanda was a very complicated person he never showed his true feelings. He always kept them very well guarded and hidden way deep down. What you saw on the surface was a mere shell of what lay beneath and she hoped she had cracked that shell slightly.

Kanda was in the training room training with his sword when she walked in. She stopped and gazed upon him as he went through his movements. She had to admit watching him was breath taking, his movements so graceful and buoyant. He turned and began to continue his movements when he saw her and stopped.

She caught her breath as he looked at her, picking up another sword she walked over to him "Sorry if I kept you waiting long Kanda."

"Don't apologize you were eating" He said firmly as he looked at her "Are you ready to begin?"

She nodded and slightly smiled as he took a stance. Sword firmly in hand he held it out in front of him "Like this." He showed her how to stand then moved himself to where he was standing in front of her. His eyes gazed at her "You tried to attack me once before. It was reckless and sloppy."

She stared at him then lowered her head and softly said "Y-Yes I know."

He exhaled heavily then moved himself to stand next to her "Put your feet and hands like mine."

She did as he told her trying to look as graceful as he looked but the sword felt awkward in her hands as she struggled with it some. He shook his head slightly as he spoke firmly "Do not worry about what it feels like now. Just do what I do."

He began to move the sword in slow circular motions crossing it in front of him from side to side. Miranda watched as she tried to duplicate his movements. He was graceful and fluent with his movements she knew she could never copy that. But she would do her best as she started moving the sword slowly it was heavy in her hands as she had a problem swinging it.

Kanda looked over and sighed heavily as he stopped and put his down then moved himself behind her. He stepped up to her pressing his chest to her back as he reached his arm around placing his hand over hers on the handle of the sword. She blushed slightly at the feel of his chest on her back as he began to move her arm slowly guiding it the way he wanted her to move it.

"Can you feel the movement of my hand?" he asked as he found himself taking in slight inhales of her hair. He moved his hand with hers as he showed her the way her wrist was supposed to flow with the sword. He then began to cross the sword from one side to the other in front of her. He felt her back slump some as he reached his other arm around her waist and straightened her back up "You must hold your form upright Miranda" he said rigidly.

She inhaled quickly when he wrapped his arm around her she had to admit she liked the feel of his arm around her waist as she did as he said and straightened her form up.

He found himself sort of intoxicated with the smell of her hair. It smelled nice actually he had to admit she smelled nice he was almost engulfed in it.

His hand slightly loosened on hers while holding the sword and she noticed it instantly "Kanda is something wrong?" Just then he let go of the sword handle and her hand and she felt his hand smooth her hair from the back of her neck over her shoulder. He then began to lay soft kisses along her neck.

Her eyes widened in surprise then she relaxed because it was intoxicating. As he moved up and down her neck he finally reached up turning her face slightly to his and kissed her lips softly. As he placed gentle kisses on them they sort of stuck together between them. Miranda's eyes closed as she gave into his gentle advances. His kisses were soft and warm something she would have never expected from the cold hearted exorcist. But she knew from kissing him on the mission that day that there was fire raging within him.

She was caught up in the kiss as he turned her around to face him never once letting his lips leave hers. She was so taken with it she let the sword drop from her hand as it landed on the mats. She then lifted her arms to his neck as he slowly invaded her mouth with his tongue letting it glide slowly around. He began to walk her backwards in a slow walk and after a few seconds she was against the wall with him pressed against her.

He kept ravishing her mouth with his tongue letting it glide over hers slowly and seductively. Her eyes fluttered some as she moaned slightly into his mouth. His mind went to the thought of how good it felt to kiss her. It was like letting go of everything that was bottled inside him. He reached his hand up to her face as he ran the backside of it down her cheek slowly. His kiss was passionate but underneath it had a slight hint of urgency, like he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to savor the taste of her as he deepened his kiss and she tightened her arms around his neck and she pulled him closer.

He leaned his head back slightly and looked at her as she opened her eyes she saw the sheer depth of him in his once so cold eyes. It was like she could see all the way to his soul, past all the ego, arrogance, and complexness of him. His eyes were warm and caring, filled with passion and curiosity.

He tilted his head slightly wondering what she was seeing in him at that moment. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on his cheek, his skin was soft but his jaw line was ridged. He slowly closed his eyes as she moved her hand about on his face letting her thumb run over his lips. He softly kissed her thumb as she did and he had to admit he liked the feeling of her hand on his face. This was a new experience for him as he slowly opened his eyes again to stare at her. He exhaled heavily as her hand trailed his jaw line into his hair. Pushing himself more into her to feel her against him as he took her mouth again passionately letting his hand trail down her side slightly.

Kanda could feel himself letting go venturing farther into the depth of Miranda. He had never trusted anyone and now he was opening himself to trust her, trust her with his very being. Could he truly let someone into his world, a world that had kept him trapped inside himself for so long? Could he let himself open his heart up to be loved by someone or even love another?

He leaned his head back and exhaled softly as he stepped back from her and dropped his hands to his side "It is training time I shouldn't have done that." He said sternly reverting his eyes to look somewhere else besides her face at that moment.

She looked up and smiled slightly at him "I-it's okay."

He shook his head slowly a little disappointed in himself for doing that during a training session. That was supposed to be kept for time when they were alone. But he looked around and realized they were alone. But it was still training so he straightened himself up and stared at her "No this is training so I will keep it training." He said rigidly as he turned and walked over picking the sword up off the mats. He raised a brow at her as he turned around and looked at her "Shall we continue?"

She slightly smiled walking forward as she reached out for the sword "Sure Kanda."

Kanda figured he would keep the training and the physical separate. But as the week went on he found that hard to do. They had spent a lot of time together during the week. Miranda had to admit it was nice she even saw him smile once or twice something she had never in the entire year she had known him seen him do. When he did she realized he had the most beautiful and sexy smile.

He had been training her on a beam the past week to help her with her balance and she had gotten pretty good at staying on it while he tried to scare her off every so often. It had become like their own personal game but it was fun for both of them. Kanda had never let lose quite like this before and he had to admit it was pretty amusing. One time he scared her so bad she leaped into his arms as she screamed loudly and it stunned him but then he saw the humor in it so he just gave her a quirky smile. Then sat her back on her feet and made her do the beam until she didn't scream when he scared her that had taken most of the day because she didn't know when to expect it.

The next week though he was sent on a mission and he had left Miranda to practice her beam walking but her mind was mostly focused on him and what dangers he faced on his mission.

While on his mission Kanda was surprised to find how much he truly missed seeing Miranda each day. He found himself wanting to get this mission done so he could head back to the Order and see her. He would find himself remembering her surprised faces when he scared her on the beam and it made him smile some. He had to admit to himself it was all quite unusual for him but it was intriguing at the same time. Just the pure anticipation of seeing her made his heart pound a little harder in his chest. As he thought to himself _'She better be practicing or I'll have to yell at her'_ he grinned slightly knowing he couldn't yell at her but he could make her think he was mad. But then he couldn't do that either, lately he found it harder to get frustrated with her. Oh he did get frustrated but not to the point like he used to just enough though to let her know he wasn't pleased.

Miranda had practiced on the beam the whole time he was on his mission. Never letting a day go by where she wasn't on that beam at least three times a day for an hour. She even had Lavi come in and try to scare her but he wasn't as scary as Kanda and she just ended up laughing at him trying to be fierce. Lavi would then crack up and they'd end up laughing hysterically till Miranda would remember in her head Kanda telling her it wasn't a game and it might save her life one day. Then she would get back on the beam with a look of determination and walk it like he showed her. Her concentration level had went up to where she now paid attention to the things around her while she walked the beam and she didn't lose her balance as easily as before. She was determined to show Kanda when he got back that she was practicing like he said to. She hated to think of disappointing him or even making him feel like he was wasting his time.

Kanda finished his mission and was on his way back to the Order as he sat on the train and stared out the window. His thoughts were of her and he didn't know if it was normal to think of someone so much. He had admitted to himself that she invaded his mind quite often when he was alone. He smirked somewhat and shrugged his shoulders because he really didn't have anything else to think about. It was her face and her smile that he missed the most, her smile always brightened up his day nowadays. Every time she saw him her eyes would light up and it made him feel good that he was the reason that happened.

He watched the sun go down behind the mountains as he sat on the train. He closed his eyes slightly and leaned his head forward some. Trying to calm his mind from the thoughts that were creeping into it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The moment of passion has finally arrived.

Can This Be real Chap.9

It was late when the boat Kanda was on arrived at the Order. He stepped out and walked up the dock into the halls of the Order where everything was quiet. He sighed heavily as he started to his room only to find himself stopping in front of Miranda's door. He swallowed slightly as he looked to the right down the hall then to the left where he saw no one. He stood there for a moment then debated to himself if he should knock on her door or not. He walked forward and raised his hand to knock but then stopped before it hit the door. She was most likely sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. He then turned and walked to his room grabbing the door handle and opening the door going in.

Miranda had just left the shower room and was coming around the corner when she caught sight of him entering his room. She smiled slightly to herself seeing he had made it back safely from his mission.

Dropping his bag he grabbed his towel, his loose fitting pajama bottoms and turned opening the door to go take a shower when he ran into her walking out his door. She almost fell over as he reached for her she stabilized herself and his eyes widened some in surprise that she had caught herself and not fell to the ground.

She turned and smiled at him clutching her stuff as his gaze dropped some "Your lessons have paid off some."

He straightened himself up and nodded firmly "I see that. You have done very well with your practicing." He said firmly with a hint of approval.

He eyes gazed up to meet his "I practiced just like you said while you were gone and I think I am a little better at it now."

His eyes gazed over her face that he had missed so much to her wet hair as he nodded closing his eyes slowly then opening them again to look at her "Very well" he then smiled a soft smile not much just a curve of the lip "Well I think I'll take my shower now." She stepped aside and nodded and turned to go to her room but he caught her hand in his as she turned back to look at his face.

"W-Will you be up for a while?" He asked questionably as she nodded a firm yes and smiled slightly, his blue eyes gazing into hers "Alright then" was all he said as he let her hand go and walked to the shower room. She stood there for few seconds and watched his lengthy strides carry him down the hall where he disappeared into the shower room.

Kanda turned the shower on and undressed, then reached up and pulled the tie holding his hair in a ponytail out. His hair fell across his shoulders and down his back. He then turned and stepped into the warm water letting the stream cascade down his body. He let the warm water engulf his body as he lathered up his hair and began washing it.

Miranda had gotten to her room and put her things away also hanging her towel to dry. She thought back to what he meant by '_Will you be up for a while?'_ did that mean he was just inquiring? Was he going to come see her or was she just reading too much into a simple question he asked?

Kanda finished his shower and got out and dried off, turning he slide his loose fitting cotton PJ bottoms on and pulled them up. Taking the towel he dried his hair some then shook it out and ran a brush through it. Wrapping his towel around his neck he picked his clothes up and walked back to his room. Opening the door he hung the towel and put the clothes in a chair.

He sat there for a few moments the stood up and walked back out the door. He wanted to see her, kiss her and hold her. So he went to Miranda's door and knocked slightly.

Miranda had put her stuff away and was brushing her hair out when she head the knock. Putting her brush on the night table she stood up and walked to the door and opened it. When she did her eyes gazed upon the most gorgeous person she had ever seen as he stood there. She had missed him for the week he was gone and she smiled slightly as he stepped forward and pushed her slightly back into her room shutting the door behind him.

He then turned to her his hair cascading over his shoulders, his bare chest in full view and his blue eyes piercing into hers. He didn't say a word as he raised a brow at her then smirked slightly as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist devouring her mouth with his own.

She just melted into him and his kiss it was warm but hungry like he needed it and her. Kanda could feel the passion inside him grow as he kissed her slowly letting his tongue glide along hers. He exhaled slightly into her mouth as he tightened his grip around her waist and picked her up walking her back towards her bed. Miranda brought her arms up to his neck and wrapped them around as he took full control of her body so she couldn't move when he lifted her. The butterflies that had now grow in here stomach were fluttering wildly causing ripples of delight to shoot through it.

He got to the bed and leaned her back onto it catching them with his one arm while the other kept a tight grip on her waist. When her body connected with the bed he perched over her letting her waist go "I missed you!" he said very sternly as she stared up into those piercing blue eyes of his.

Kanda didn't know what had come over him but he licked his lips looking at her lying there below him like she was in the dream he had then leaned in and kissed her very seductively letting his tongue slowly glide across hers. She moaned slightly into his mouth as he smirked some and continued kissing her. Moving his hand to her hip he glided it under the thin nightshirt she had on and moved his hand up to her abdomen as she inhaled quickly. Miranda felt a swirl of feelings build inside of her as his hand touched her bare skin.

She sort of tensed up as Kanda leaned his head back some to look at her. His eyes searched her face as she stared into them and she felt scared but excited at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to feel his hands all over her. He stared deep into her eyes for a moment like he could read her thoughts as his hand slowly moved up higher and he touched her bare breast under her shirt. She closed her eyes at the feel of his hand on her. His thumb gently ran over it and she squealed some. A slight smile curved the edge of his mouth as he bent down and took hers again very seductively. As their tongues glided across each other's she found herself moaning out softly in his mouth.

She found herself running her hands over his back and touching every one of those perfect muscles she always saw moving when he practiced. He let out a slight exhaled moan into her mouth as she touched his skin. Running her hands across his perfectly toned back and shoulders. When she got to his left shoulder where his huge tattoo was he leaned his head back some as she looked at it and traced it with her fingertips. His gaze went to her fingertips on his tattoo then back to her eyes as she lifted her gaze from his tattoo and stared into his.

His eyes were filled with passion and she swallowed slightly realizing that maybe tonight would be that night she had waited for with him.

The more she stared into those deep blue eyes the more she knew she wanted him. She lowered her gaze slightly from his eyes as he looked down at her "Are you frightened?" he asked softly.

She sort of nodded slightly as he removed his hand from under her shirt and lifted it to caress her cheek with the back of it as he gazed at her with not cold eyes but eyes that were filled with warmth. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek as she stared at him her voice was shaky "I-I'm not scared a-as long as I-I'm with you."

Kanda slightly dropped his head then smiled as he leaned down to her ear "I want you!" he whispered firmly as her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat. His hair laying over her chest and him perched over her on his elbow his warm breath crossing her neck and ear.

This was it the moment of truth the moment she had wanted to happen but was she ready for it, ready for him? To give herself completely to him and only him? She felt scared but she pushed that down as she then answered him "I-I want you too Kanda."

He knew she was scared and he was also this was a huge step for both of them. He caressed his cheek against hers as he brought his face up to hers smiled slightly at her then pressed his lips softly against hers. As he slowly kissed her, her stomach felt like butterflies had invaded it. His kisses were soft and passionate as he glided his tongue between her lips again and invaded the moistness of her mouth.

His hand began to roam down her side to the hem of her nightshirt as he slowly started to pull it up. She was caught up in his kiss that she hadn't felt him push it over her breasts. He then broke the kiss moving and lowering his head to her chest. There he ran his tongue across her mound of flesh and it sent quivers though her whole body. She moaned slightly out loud and he enjoyed her moans of pleasure as he took one in his mouth running his tongue back and forth across it. Her body started to tremble as he then moved his face and sat up pulling her up with him to a sitting position as he lifted the garment over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her arms immediately went to her chest to cover herself but he reached up and pulled them away softly "No! Do not cover yourself" he said firmly as he gazed at her "Y-You are beautiful" he said softly.

Pushing her slowly back on the bed he laid over her as he began to kiss her neck softly. He could feel the tenseness in her body as his hand roamed all over her. But when he took her mouth again she began to relax while he kissed her. Her hands began to roam his upper body as she was taken into his world. The world know only to Kanda. The pure depth of him was almost enough to consume her if she let it but his passion ran deep and she could feel it in his touch and his kiss.

As his tongue ravished her mouth seductively his hand found its way to her most private part and he began to massage her slightly. When he touched her there it was like she had been set free as her back arched her bare breasts pushed into his chest and she let out a long slow moan.

He hadn't noticed it at first but his hands were actually shaking slightly as he massaged her most private part. He had never let himself get overtaken by such emotion before it was almost more than he could handle. But he pulled himself together as he moved her underwear aside and slide his finger into her. She moaned out his name softly as he did and he had to admit he liked the way it sounded leaving her lips that way. Closing her eyes she just enjoyed the sheer pleasure he was giving her as he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth again. As he did she let her fingers glide through his long black hair arching her back with every glide of his finger as he slide it in and out of her.

His hand then moved to her hip as he slide it under the side of her underwear and started to move them down. She was caught up in the moment and purely intoxicated with him at this point. She had never been with a man and the way he touched her made her feel like she never had before. Moving his hand from side to side as he got her panties off and let them drop to the floor. He came back up and captured a breast in his mouth again then slide his tongue up her neck to her mouth taking it hungrily and seductively.

She lay completely naked and vulnerable under him as he seduced her with all of him. She got caught up in the moment as she reached her hands down to both his hips and started to push his loose fitting PJ bottoms down. He lifted his head and smirked at her slightly then moved his hand to help her as they slide past his hips and down his legs. He then used his foot to get them the rest of the way down and kicked them off. She smiled slightly as his knee went in between her legs and moved them apart some as he lay himself between them.

She inhaled heavily at the feel of his manhood on her inner thigh as she ran her hands over his toned body again. He took her mouth again with such passion she thought she would explode from the emotions that had manifested inside her.

Moving his hand in between her legs again he felt her moistness just waiting to be invaded by him and him alone. He used his hand to slightly spread her legs apart more then he slide slightly into her as she let out a slight scream.

She had never had a man so he slowly invaded her with slight pushes of passion. She felt euphoric as he finally reached the spot inside her he needed to be at. He then slowly moved in and out of her as she relaxed and enjoyed all that was Kanda. Moving slowly and carefully not to hurt her but wanting to enjoy her all the same he slightly picked the pace up some as she grabbed ahold of his shoulders and his name escaped her lips again. Rhythmically moving his hips he drove into the very soul of Miranda and lost himself somewhere in her. He thought of nothing at this point but how good she felt and how it felt to become one with her. He moaned slightly at the feel of her as he lost himself inside her. Deep and far away from the reality they both shared they were transported to a whole other place they could share together. As he moved himself in and out of her he lifted up and stared at her face and the sheer pleasure she had on it. She then opened her eyes and stared into his. It was like they had just became the same person.

Kanda looked at her through lidded passion filled eyes as he swallowed slightly then took her mouth again slightly moaning and breathing into it. His pace picked up slightly as she spread herself wider for him and he moaned louder taking her full depth. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he drove into her deeper and slightly faster. Her body felt something huge building inside of it as she moaned out and began to shake slightly as she then tightened herself around him and let herself go. He felt a huge wetness envelope him as she screamed out slightly and grabbed a hold of his hips. That was enough to send him over the edge as he drove deeper and faster and then his body let go of what he was holding back as he let out a loud sigh of relief and his body began to convulse a few times. A few seconds later he dropped his head to her crook of her neck and breathed heavily into it. She held onto him as his body spasm a few more times and he also did inside of her. She panted slightly as she laid there holding him on top of her.

He turned his head slightly and kissed her cheek as he lifted up and looked into her eyes "You are mine now and no one else's!" he stated firmly then smirked "You are also incredible." She blushed slightly and turned her head "No Kanda I'm not."

He lifted his hand to her chin and turned her face back to his "Yes you are!" he said rigidly as he stared blankly at her. He pulled out of her and laid next to her "Don't ever think you're not what I say you are" He said softly as he sighed "You are stronger than you know Miranda I know you are."

She turned to face him and smiled looking down at his face while she rested on her elbow "You are the incredible one Kanda. I wonder if this could be real to feel this good right at this very minute."

He stared at her for a moment then nodded firmly "Yes I believe it is real to feel this good at this very moment." He then reached over and pulled her to him as she laid her head on his chest. Kanda wrapped his arm around her and laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment taking in all the feelings of what he just shared with her. He turned his head as his eyes gazed down at her and he caressed her head with his hand. He hadn't meant to take her so early but his emotions got the better of him when he saw her. He had no regrets he felt at peace with it and it had felt right with her.

She laid there with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest tracing his chest with her fingertip softly. He reached to the side and pulled blanket across them to cover them as they lay there. His thoughts for the moment were that of the serenity that he felt at this particular moment. He had never felt anything quite like it before. He didn't want to think of anything else right now he just wanted to stay right here for now in his own thoughts with her.

Miranda laid there tracing Kanda's chest with her fingertips then slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked at the ceiling not wanting to move as he slowly closed his eyes holding her and fell asleep himself. During the night Miranda awoke and felt him there as she smiled slightly. His naked body stretched out next to hers felt almost unreal she was afraid if she looked he would disappear almost like a dream until she opened her eyes slightly to look at him.

His black hair sprawled out across the bed on the other side of his head. The pure serene look on his beautiful face as he slept. She bite her lower lips as she reached her hand up slowly and caressed his cheek "You….are so much more than I am" she said softly as she ran the backside of her hand down his cheek.

He stretched slightly and shifted some in his sleep as his arm tightened around her waist and she laid her head back on his shoulder. She snuggled into his arm and fell back to sleep she wanted this moment right now to last forever but she knew dawn would come soon and a new day would start.


End file.
